Rayo Lunar
by Charly Meiou
Summary: Despues de los eventos del episodio "World Finest" Barry aun no puede llegar a casa pero llego a un mundo muy particular donde entablara una singular alianza con unas guerreras que pelean "POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA"
1. El hombre más rápido que existe

**El Rayo Escarlata**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **El hombre más rápido que existe**

 **Tokio, Japón**

 **Distrito Mugen**

Aquel hombre veía con detenimiento las ruinas de lo que antes era el más famoso y moderno distrito de la ciudad.

-¿En verdad maestro has sido derrotado?-dijo mientras miraba como varias personas y maquinas removían los escombros-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido y porque ahora?-se decía mientras seguía con atención las actividades de los mismo trabajadores.

-¡HEY! ¡ESTA ES UNA ZONA PROHIBIDA!-declaró un policía quien se acercó al hombre, el cual vestía una gabardina café; este miró al policía quien bajó de su bicicleta, al hacer contacto ambos con sus ojos el policía sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo su ser y alma logrando que este desviara la mirada para cuando intento volver a mirar a aquel sujeto este ya había desaparecido-¿Qué ha sido eso?-dijo al volver a su bicicleta y salir de ahí. Esa misma noche el mismo hombre caminaba por entre las ruinas de lo que antes era el prestigioso Colegio Mugen estuvo caminando por un rato hasta que se detuvo enfrente de un lugar en especial.

-La puerta… ha sido cerrada ¿pero quién podría haberlo hecho?-se quedó pensante un rato para luego estirar los brazos y con las mano abiertas comenzó a recitar algo en una lengua extraña mientras sus brazos eran rodeados por un aura negra-restos de una energía… ¿acaso hubo una batalla aquí?-dijo cuando cerró sus ojos para concentrarse más-¡El Maestro!-abrió de golpe sus ojos-¡La enviada del mal!-se sonrió un poco-al menos no todo fue tan malo como está pareciendo, aunque es una lástima que la hermosa bruja de Kaolinet pereciera-seguía sonriendo mientras buscaba algo con la mirada, cuando sus ojos notaron un destello no muy lejos de donde estaba flotó hacia aquel lugar encontrando una maquina totalmente destruida-el criador de semillas-su sonrisa fue mayúscula-esto se pondrá interesante…-desapareció el y la maquina.

Ese sábado a medio día no podía ir mejor para Serena quien simplemente la estaba pasando en grande ya que tenía en una cita para ella sola a su amado Darién, caminaban por el distrito comercial mientras ambos disfrutaban de un helado de chocolate.

-¡Finalmente tenemos un momento para nosotros dos!-declaró Serena muy feliz al darle otra probada al helado.

-No deberías actuar tan egoísta Serena-

-Lo sé Darién, se lo mucho que quieres a Rini pero no me gusta que te monopolice todo el tiempo quiero aprovechar cada momento a tu lado ¡y más cuando Rini tiene un campamento fuera de la ciudad!-dijo muy feliz Serena, Darién solo suspiró, al parecer su novia era muy celosa al igual que su futura hija.

Mientras en lo alto de un rascacielos aquel hombre misterioso de la gabardina miraba con frialdad a la gente de la ciudad para pasar a flotar en el cielo.

-¡HEY MIREN AL CIELO!-gritó un hombre señalando al mismo cielo haciendo que la gente dejara por un momento lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡ES UN HOMBRE! ¡Y ESTA VOLANDO!-gritó una mujer.

-¡HUMANOS SU TIEMPO EN ESTE MUNDO HA LLEGADO A SU FIN!-declaró dejándose escuchar en cada rincón de la ciudad con ayuda de su magia-¡ME LLAMO AKUMA SOY UN MAGO NIVEL 95 ME ESPECIALIZO EN LA ALTERACION DEL TIEMPO Y ESPACIO!-al declarar esto hizo aparecer la maquina que había recogido antes esta se veía totalmente reparada e incluso mucho más grande-¡QUE LAS SEMILLAS GERMINEN!-gritó mientras la maquina se abrió y un sinfín de semillas cayeron sobre la ciudad, la gente miraba con sorpresa aquel evento fue cuando todo comenzó a ir mal… empezaron los gritos de la gente quienes fueron víctimas de aquellas semillas las cuales germinaron en unas especies de plantas humanoides las cuales con sus tallos y ramas atrapaban a las personas y comenzaban a drenar su energía, al hacerlo estas plantas comenzaba a crecer al llegar a su máximo les creía un bulto el cual parecía ser una flor y mandaba la energía hacia Akuma quien invoco un báculo de plata con un adorno en espiral y una piedra dentro del mismo-¡FUERZAS OSCURAS VENGAN A MI!-un aura le rodeaba esta era de color gris-¡CON ESTA ENERGIA ROMPAN EL SELLO QUE APRICIONA A MI MAESTRO!-un extraño evento comenzó a formarse en el cielo ya que el color azul de esta pasó a un color rojo-¡PORTAL MISTICO ABRETE! ¡ROMPE LAS BARRERAS DE ESTA DIMENSION!-

-¡GRITO MORTAL!-una esfera de energía de color morado fue apenas esquivada por Akuma.

-¿¡Quién osa atacarme!?-Akuma notó de inmediato a tres mujeres en lo alto del rascacielos donde antes se había encontrado.

-¡MI PLANETA PROTECTOR ES URANO, EL PLANETA DEL VIENTO!-dijo la rubia de cabello corto y uniforme de Sailor Scout de tonos azul oscuro y moños amarillos-¡SOY SAILOR URANUS!-

-¡MI PLANETA PROTECTOR ES NEPTUNO, EL PLANETA DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES MARINAS!-dijo la de cabello largo color aqua su uniforme hacia juego con el color de su cabello-¡SOY SAILOR NEPTUNE!-

-¡MI PLANETA PROTECTOR ES PLUTON, EL PLANETA DEL TIEMPO!-dijo la tercera de cabello largo hasta la cadera color verde y de mirada fría, su traje tenía tonalidades rojo granate oscuro-¡SOY SAILOR PLUT!-

-¿¡Con que una sailor del tiempo!?-dijo al acercarse a ellas con semblante amenazante.

-¡ESPADA DE URANO! ¡ELIMINA!-atacó Uranus con su espada pero el ataque fue esquivado con facilidad por Akuma.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-Plut exclamó asombrada.

-¡Te diste cuenta!-sonrió Akuma-¡MIENTRAS ESTAMOS HABLANDO MI HECHIZO ESTA ABRIENDO UN PORTAL MIENTRAS TENGA ESTAS SEMILLAS DE DEMONIO NADA PODRA DETENERME Y VOLVER A TRAER A MI MAESTRO!-

-¿¡TU MAESTRO DICES!?-preguntó Neptune

-¡USTEDES SABEN QUIEN ES!-

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE!-Plut entendió de quien se trataba.

-¡PHARAON 90 REGRESARA POR LO QUE ES SUYO!-Akuma se veía complacido cuando un portal en el cielo se formó y varios rayo impactaban la tierra, justamente en tierra Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask tenían problemas para mantener a raya a aquellos demonios planta sobretodo Tuxedo Mask ya que tenía que proteger a Sailor Moon quien a su vez protegía a varios ciudadanos, los rayos seguían cayendo con fuerza dejando cráteres y fisuras por la ciudad, uno de ellos separó a Tuxedo Mask de Sailor Moon

-¡TUXEDO MASK!-gritó Sailor Moon al ver como las plantas rodeaban a su amado, este veía con mucha tensión la situación, deslizó lentamente varias rosa entre sus manos las cuales arrojó a sus enemigos las cuales gritaron al ser perforadas con habilidad quirúrgica, solo para ver como otro grupo comenzaba a tomar a sus víctimas entre ellas Sailor Moon.

-¡NO SAILOR MOON!-gritó Tuxedo Mask al mismo tiempo que un rayo caía cerca de él y un fuerte viento lo empujara solo pudo ver un borrón escarlata el cual desprendía rayos este de inmediato se dirigió hacia las plantas y en un parpadeo liberó a las personas y ató con sus propias ramas a las plantas demonio.

-¡WOW!-dijo aquel sujeto de traje rojo de pies a cabeza con un extraño aparato en el pecho debajo de este tenía un escudo forma de rayo _-¡NO SE QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ PERO PARECE SER QUE ESTO ESTA MUY, MUY, MUY MAL!_ -mientras tenía en brazos a Sailor Moon.

-Disculpa… ¿podrías bajarme?-preguntó con sorpresa Sailor Moon a lo que aquel sujeto reaccionó con un balbuceo

- _¿Eh?, ¿Cómo dices?-_ dijo el desconocido en ingles.

 _-¿Podrías bajarme?-_ repitió Sailor Moon en japonés haciendo una seña para que entendiera que la bajara, el desconocido la bajó para darse cuenta de que estaba en otro lugar muy, muy lejos de casa.

 _-¿Cómo rayos llegue a Japón?-_ se preguntó el.

-¡Sailor Moon!-Tuxedo Mask corrió a ella para ver que estuviera bien-¿Quién es él?-

-No lo sé mi ingles no es muy bueno-dijo apenada, Tuxedo Mask miraba al sujeto que había salvado a su novia.

 _-¿Quién eres tú?-le interrogó._

 _-¡Me llamo Flash!-dijo confiado a lo que a cara de incomprensión que recibió de la pareja le dejo helado-¿El hombre más rápido que existe?, ¿el corredor escarlata?, ¿Flash Reverso?-la misma respuesta recibió-ok al parecer estoy muy lejos de casa… de nuevo-dijo al mirar alrededor una explosión se dejo escuchar en el cielo-¡ok hablaremos después tenemos una situación que arreglar!-dijo al salir corriendo de ahí dejando una estela de color rojo con amarillo._

-¡Increíble!-dijo Sailor Moon al ver como aquel sujeto liberaba a las personas y ataba a las plantas

-¡BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO, ESTALLEN!-aquel ataque tomó por sorpresa a todos incluido a Flash quien se puso a salvo para ver como las plantas eran congeladas en un instante

-¡FUEGO DE MARTE, ENCIENDETE!-un segundo ataque de fuego esta vez destruyó a las plantas.

 _-¡WOW, ESO FUE INCREIBLE!-exclamo Flash cuando notó a un par de chicas en mini falda la primera que atacó tenía su traje con colores en azul y la segunda en rojo fuego._

-¡Sailor Moon!-exclamaron las dos scouts quienes se acercaron a su amiga quien las abrazo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Mercury.

-Si estoy bien-respondió Sailor Moon

-¿Y quién es ese?-preguntó Mars seria.

-¿El?, se llama Flash…-Moon dudó y volteo hacia el corredor escarlata-¿Si es tu nombre Flash?-

 _-¿Eh como dijo?-Flash no entendía nada hasta que..._

 _-Qué si tu nombre es Flash-aclaró en inglés Tuxedo Mask_

 _-¡Oh si!, ¡bueno en realidad me llamo Barry!-dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada-pero si gustan díganme Flash… ahí quedo mi identidad secreta…-murmuró._

 _-Barry es un gusto conocerte-Mercury se acercó con una actitud amigable mientras le ofrecía su mano para saludarlo pero esto se vio interrumpido por el sonido del comunicador de Mercury cuando la voz de Venus se comenzó a escuchar._

-¡Chicas necesitamos refuerzos con urgencia!-decía con mucha preocupación la joven sailor-¡tenemos a mucha gente bajo nuestra protección pero no se cuanto podamos resistir, hay muchos enemigos y…! ¡JUPITER CUIDADO!-grito Venus mientras se ponía a salvo

-¿¡DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN!?-preguntó seria Mercury

-¡A DOS CALLES AL NORTE DE LA ESTACION SHINJUKU!-informó cuando la comunicación se cortó.

-¡Están muy lejos!-remarco Mars-¡no llegaremos a tiempo!-Tuxedo Mask entendía lo apremiante de la situación.

 _-¿Puedes llevarnos?-le pregunto a Flash quien sonrió_

 _-¡Solo dime como llegar!-respondió este con una sonrisa mientras de su cuerpo comenzaba a salir chispas._

 _-¡Espera como piensas llevarnos a…!-cuando Mercury reacciono habían llegado a Shinjuku lugar donde sus otras compañeras estaban luchando, todo gracias a Flash-todos… increíble-musitó levemente mientras Sailor Moon vomitaba en un cesto de basura al parecer el helado que había comido antes y el viaje a grandes velocidades le produjo nauseas, Mars le sujetaba el cabello._

 _-Esto no te pasaría si comieras cosas más saludables-le regañó._

 _-¡Cállate Rei!-respondió Moon para después volver a vomitar, Sailor Moon tardo más en recuperarse en que Flash había derrotado a los demonios planta y ser rematados por Júpiter y Venus._

 _-¡Vaya eso fue increíble!-reconoció Venus mientras miraba de arriba abajo al nuevo héroe de la ciudad-¿Dónde estabas guapo que no te dejabas ver?-mientras tomaba al joven del brazo, este se notaba nervioso._

 _-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó._

 _-¡OH HABLAS INGLES!-respondió Venus en ingles quien se pego mas a él, Flash simplemente no podía librarse de ella._

-Venus déjalo respirar-sugirió Júpiter-digo no está mal de ver pero dale su espacio, nos acaba de salvar y tenemos una pelea que terminar, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Oh es verdad! ¡jajajajaja!-Venus soltó "apenada" a su nuevo objetivo amoroso algo que hizo sentir cómodo al superhéroe-Vimos a las scouts del sistemas exterior-señaló el rascacielos donde peleaban estas contra Akuma-pelear con quien al parecer ocasionó este alboroto-en ese momento una explosión por un choque de poderes se produjo con un fuerte estruendo.

 _-¿Qué clase de poderes tienen?-se pregunto Barry cuando de esa explosión alguien caía del edificio._

-¡OH NO ES NEPTUNE QUIEN CAE!-Mercury veía con horror como la scout se precipitaba al suelo fue el sonido del aire cortado el que hizo notar que Flash iba a su rescate mientras dejaba a su paso un borrón de color rojo con franjas amarillas-¡500 kilómetros por hora!-Flash sin dejar de correr subía por el edificio y con gran agilidad rescató a Neptune de una muerte segura, siguió hasta llegar con el resto de las outers quienes se defendían de los embates de Akuma.

-¡Así que eres tu quien está ocasionando estos problemas!-dijo él mientras aun tenía en brazos a Neptune-¡creo que es hora de acabar contigo!-sentenció.

 _-¿Disculpa podrías bajarme?-pidió Neptune a lo que Flash entendió-¿Quién eres?-_

 _-Me llamo Flash y vengo a ayudarles junto con las demás-respondió el._

 _-¿Las demás?-preguntó en ingles Neptune._

 _-Si las otras chicas en mini falda y traje llamativo-describió el_

 _-¡Uranus la princesa está aquí!-informó._

 _-¡Diablos, no sé si eso tomarlo con felicidad o no!-respondió su compañera._

-¡YA DEJEN DE PARLOTEAR!-ordenó Akuma quien lanzó una serie de relámpagos oscuro hacia ellos, Akuma aún tenía suficiente poder para repeler a las scouts y mantener el portal abierto.

-¡DEBEMOS CERRAR ESE PORTAL!-ordenó Plut.

-¡LA MAQUINA DONDE ALMACENA LA ENERGIA!-señaló Neptune-es ahí donde radica su poder-

-¡DEJENMELO A MI!-Uranus preparó su ataque-¡TIEEEERRRAAA TIEMBLA!-aquel ataque solo fue repelido por Akuma quien sonreía.

-¿En verdad creen que no estoy enterado de quienes son ustedes?-Akuma se veía confiado de no ser por…

-¡METAMORFOSIS LUNAR!-Sailor Moon se transformó en Súper Sailor Moon con ayuda de la copa Lunar-¡AKUMA NO TE PERDONARE EL HECHO DE QUE HAYAS ARRUINADO UN DIA TAN BELLO COMO ESTA Y EN MI CITA CON EL HOMBRE AL QUE YO AMO!-siguió reclamando el porqué arruinaron su cita.

 _-¿Podría alguien decirme que está diciendo?-pidió Flash._

 _-Mejor no te enteres-sugirió Uranus con la vista hacia otro lado ya que al parecer cree que es un poco ridículo el monologo de su princesa, a lo que Barry solo se encogió de hombros._

-¡SUFICIENTE!-rugió con fuerza el enemigo mientras el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y un agujero se formaba en el mientras la energía que había logrado reunir Akuma se dirigía a ese agujero-¡ESTE PORTAL TRAERA DE NUEVA CUENTA AL MAESTRO Y POR FIN CUMPLIRA SU DESTINO!-

-¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!-respondió Súper Sailor Moon quien invocó su cetro-¡ARCOIRIS LUNAR DEL CORAZON, ATACA!-Barry vio el ataque que parecía una coreografía de alguna competencia de gimnasia pero al ir viendo cada movimiento noto que un aura cubría a la scout la cual finalizo su ataque de rodilla y con el cetro en alto el cual resulto en un rayo rosa el cual impactó en la máquina que usaba Akuma esta comenzó a disparar chispas.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-Akuma estaba más que sorprendido-¿¡COMO SUPISTE!?-

-¡Tengo una gran e inteligente amiga!-sonrió Moon a Mercury la maquina explotó en mil pedazos; al hacerlo un haz de luz impactó en aquel agujero haciéndolo crecer.

 _-¡OH NO ESTO NO ES BUENO!-Flash sabía lo que se estaba formando…_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

 **Hola soy Charly Meiou tal vez me recuerden en otras historias como "Love Me" o "El caso Darién Shield" o más recientemente "ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON: MISION V" en donde explore la idea de el universo de Marvel con Sailor Moon y debo decir que eso me ha motivado a escribir una pequeña historia de otro de mis súper héroes favoritos; y tenedla aquí! Un SAILOR MOON CON THE FLASH! Con lo que ahora un reto más se ha sumado!**

 **¿Cómo le irá a Barry Allen/Flash en el universo de Sailor Moon? Pues sigan los próximos capítulos para resolver esas dudas!**

 **Soy Charly Meiou y nos vemos!**


	2. Atasco inter-dimensional

**El Rayo Lunar**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Atasco inter-dimensional**

 **Tokio, Japón**

 **Distrito Mugen**

-¡ARCOIRIS LUNAR DEL CORAZON, ATACA!-Barry vio el ataque que parecía una coreografía de alguna competencia de gimnasia pero al ir viendo cada movimiento notó que un aura cubría a la scout la cual finalizó su ataque de rodilla y con el cetro en alto el cual resultó en un rayo rosa el cual impactó en la máquina que usaba Akuma esta comenzó a disparar chispas.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-Akuma estaba más que sorprendido-¿¡COMO SUPISTE!?-

-¡Tengo una gran e inteligente amiga!-sonrió Moon a Mercury la maquina explotó en mil pedazos; al hacerlo un haz de luz impactó en aquel agujero haciéndolo crecer, el cual absorbió a un impresionado Akuma quien no paraba de maldecir su suerte.

 _-¡OH NO ESTO NO ES BUENO!-Flash sabía lo que se estaba formando en el cielo de la ciudad de Tokio._

-¡CHICAS TENEMOS UNA SITUACION!-alertó Mercury a sus compañeras-¡ese agujero que se estaba formando es una especie de agujero negro el cual si sigue creciendo va absorber todo a su paso!-con ayuda de su computadora creó una simulación-¡en cuestión de una hora toda la ciudad será absorbida, en tres el país entero, en diez horas habrá consumido toda Asia!-

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Rei bastante nerviosa mientras el aire comenzaba a incrementar su fuerza, Ami seguía analizando.

- _¡No tengo opción!-_ Barry miro a las tres scouts _\- tratare de cerrarlo-_

-¡Espera! ¿¡Acaso estás loco!?-le detuvo Uranus.

-Ya he tenido que enfrentar una situación así en el pasado-comentaba Flash mirando al cielo y ver como crecía aquella "singularidad"-No hay opción…-dijo al bajar a gran velocidad para contarles de su idea a las chicas.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Puedes morir!-Sailor Moon estaba sorprendida del nivel de sacrificio de aquel individuo que no conocía pero les había ayudado sin siquiera preguntar-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?-

-Corriendo alrededor, generando la suficiente resistencia para contenerlo, una vez estabilizado el mismo debería colapsar en sí mismo-explicó Flash.

-No creo que funcione-interrumpió Mercury al enseñar su computadora-si logras estabilizarlo y para que eso suceda debes acercarte a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz además de generar una explosión que ayude a cerrarlo.

-Temía que dijeran lo de explosión-Flash movió la cabeza un poco para pensar algo-¿ehm? ¿Tienen alguna especie de súper ataque?-las scouts se miraron unas a las otras-lo pregunto porque supongo que aparte de sus poderes individuales, los cuales son geniales, deben tener una clase de mega ataque grupal como los Power Rangers.

-¿Power Rangers?-preguntó Sailor Moon extrañada, Flash se rasco la mejilla

-Larga historia que si sobrevivimos les cuento después-dijo al mirar al cielo-Entonces una velocidad cercana a la de la luz-miró a Mercury-Ok lo tenemos cubierto ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran en hacer ese ataque?-

-Un par de minutos-explico Mercury-¡chicas tenemos que hacer el ataque de los planetas!-las scouts asintieron.

-¿Qué harán las otras tres?-preguntó Flash

-Somos parte de esto-dijo Uranus al aparecer junto a las demás-les ayudaremos-aquella singularidad comenzaba a crecer mas y mas ya que el aire comenzaba a hacerse mucho más violento, las scouts se tomaron de las manos haciendo un circulo…

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA MERCURIO!-

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA MARTE!-

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA JUPITER!-

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA VENUS!-

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA URANO!-

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO!-

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA PLUTON!-

-¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL LUNA PLATEADA!-las chicas comenzaron a emanar un aura de un color distinto pero una vez unificado este se hizo de color dorado.

-¡WOW!-Barry estaba impresionado al ver como aquella aura crecía en intensidad.

-¡Flash ya debes irte, no tardaran en llegar al máximo poder!-Tuxedo Mask aviso al corredor escarlata quien se alejo corriendo lejos de ahí, Flash ya varios kilómetros fuera de Tokio veía como aquella singularidad cubría gran parte de la metrópoli.

-¡AQUÍ VAMOS!-dijo al correr a gran velocidad y superar la barrera del sonido, la gente que estaba cerca escuchaba aquel estallido y solo veían pasar una estela roja con rayos a su alrededor, con esa misma velocidad comenzó a correr sobre la Torre de Tokio la cual estaba cerca subiéndola con rapidez dio un salto el cual lo impulsó hacia un edificio mucho más alto donde comenzó a correr en círculos para dar un salto más grande y poder llegar a aquella singularidad la cual alcanzo, movía con fuerza sus piernas haciendo que el aire le impulsara para empezar su carrera, Tuxedo Mask veía esto con incredulidad al ver que Flash comenzaba a correr en el aire.

-¡CHICAS MAS VALE TENER LISTO ESE ATAQUE!-informó al ver que Flash tenía problemas para poder contener aquel agujero inter dimensional.

-¡SOLO… UN POCO… MAS!-Flash comenzaba a menguar su velocidad debido al esfuerzo que correr a esta velocidad le estaba causando simplemente sintió que le faltaba aire al parecer el vacio que se genero le hizo desvanecerse un poco, lo suficiente para que perdiera el ritmo y comenzara a caer…

-¡ATAQUE DE LOS PLANETAS!-exclamaron las scouts al mirar al cielo mientras un poderoso rayo despegaba de ellas y volaba hacia el agujero el cual absorbió el ataque y de inmediato este explotó logrando evaporarlo.

-¡LO HICIMOS!-festejaba Super Sailor Moon alegre con sus amigas.

-Oigan… ¿y el tal Flash?-pregunto Uranus.

-¿¡HOLA, PODRIAN AYUDARME A BAJAR DE AQUÍ!?-pedía el corredor escarlata atorado en un árbol mientras tenia algunos rasguños y su traje tenia algunos rasgaduras pero lo más notorio fue _-¡AY NO!-_ exclamo frustrado al ver como su generador de taquiones literalmente estaba que echaba humo, esto luego de que todos dejaran el lugar de la batalla y se decidiera ir al apartamento de Haruka y Michiru; Barry Allen no podía creer su suerte suspiro y dejo en la mesa su aparato mientras se rascaba la cabeza _-¡Esto es genial!_ -

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?-preguntó Serena a Ami.

-Está molesto porque ese aparato es un generador de taquiones el cual al parecer se daño por una sobrecarga de energía cinética la cual no soporto ninguno de los capacitores-explicó elocuentemente Ami.

-¿Qué no los tacones no es una comida de México?-respondió una muy confundida Serena.

-No Serena, no son tacos -corrigió Rei molesta por la torpeza de su compañera y amiga-Ami dijo taquiones, babosa-

-¡Ahh eso! ¿Y qué son?-

-Según he leído son una partícula hipotética la cual puede moverse más rápido que la luz-explicó Ami

-Así es, aún está en debate su existencia misma pero al parecer-Darien miró a Barry quien estaba acechado por Mina, Lita y un poco más alejada Michiru **(OH POR FAVOR! SABEN QUE ESTA GALAN EL ACTOR DE LA SERIE DE FLASH Y SI POR MI FUERA HASTA HARUKA SE IRIA SOBRE DE EL… nota mental hacer más open mind a Haruka)** ya que Haruka la tenía bien vigilada.

-Perdona que te moleste-Setsuna se acercó a Barry mientras le servía una vaso con soda-¿pero cómo es que lograste entrar a nuestro mundo?-hizo la pregunta más elocuente.

-¡Si dinos!-Mina dijo efusivamente-¡además! ¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes?-Barry dio un gran sorbo a su bebida.

 _-Yooo… bueno si me permitieran un papel para describir lo que paso-pidió Barry a lo que Michiru le dio un block de dibujo además de lápices-gracias-Barry sonrió, lo cual hizo chistear a Haruka, y comenzó a dibujar unos círculos para luego mostrarlos-digamos que este círculo es la tierra-señaló uno en el centro-y estas son otras versiones en donde la Unión Soviética gana la guerra fría, o que los europeos no logran conquistar America o…-_

 _-¡Donde nosotras somos malvadas!-mencionó Minako a lo que Barry respondió._

 _-Ya he ido a algunas versiones de la Tierra así y me pregunto cada vez ¿Por qué la gente se interesa en eso?-parecía que el hastío hacia esa pregunta ya era bastante recurrente-ahora continuando; estas diferentes versiones del planeta ocupan el mismo lugar pero tienen una frecuencia de vibración distinta lo que hace que sea difícil comunicarse una con otra salvo se viaje lo suficientemente rápido para romper esa barrera y poder entrar a ella._

 _-Pero para eso debiste ir a una enorme velocidad además de que ese generador debe ayudar a mandar y conducir ese mismo flujo-dedujo Setsuna elocuentemente._

 _-Si eso es entendible, además de que con esto acabamos de hacer el descubrimiento del viaje inter-dimensional sin necesidad de la puerta del tiempo-añadió Ami._

 _-¿Puerta del Tiempo?-preguntó Barry interesado-¿Existe algo así en esta Tierra?-_

 _-Sí y también es para el espacio pero incluso para mi es difícil poder comunicarme con otras dimensiones además de que lo tengo prohibido-detalló Setsuna._

 _-Necesito verla y estudiarla quizás pueda hallar algo que me ayude a regresar a mi mundo-Setsuna dudó ante la petición del chico y levantó una ceja, dubitativa._

 _-No sé en tu mundo, pero en el nuestro la puerta del tiempo tiene leyes que la rigen y no es adecuado mostrarla a un extraño.- repuso ella con voz calmada pero firme._

 _-¡Pero es por el bien de su mundo y del mío!…-lanzó él molesto._

 _-Aun así-insistió Setsuna._

 _-¿Y cuándo podrías solucionar eso?_

 _-Yo solo soy la guardiana, no puedo decidir, sobre eso hay muchas reglas que respetar y en este momento no puedo darte una respuesta.- añadió la muchacha morena y al muchacho no le quedó duda de que, si quería llegar a la puerta, debía antes convencer a la feroz guardiana que la resguardaba de sus intenciones, porque había mucho de fiero en los ojos granate de la apacible y bella guardiana del tiempo, y llegar a ese lugar que parecía tener la clave de todo, no iba a ser fácil…_

 **En algún lugar de Tokio…**

Una mujer de cabello pelirrojo caminaba por uno de los barrios pobres de la metrópoli se veía sucia y harapienta.

-¡Maldita sea!-apretó con odio su puño el cual tenía unos cuantos billetes-¿Por qué me pasa esto?-

-¿Sera porque eres una estúpida?-dijo una voz detrás de ella-¿No es así Eudial?-

-¡Esa voz es de…!-aquella mujer se sorprendió de ver a una mujer de cabello rubio con tonos naranjas.

-He vuelto de la muerte misma como tu aunque… soy una versión muy diferente de mi misma ¿no es así Time Master?-una silueta se formó detrás de ella.

-Mimete…-pronunció Eudial con algo de temor mientras Mimet sonreía.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

 **Hola soy Charly Meiou!, siento mucho la demora pero entre el trabajo, el gaming y netflix (es gracias a esto donde sale la inspiración) había postergado la publicación (casi un mes) de esta historia pero tratare de que no sea cada mes la publicación sino dos caps por mes para que asi sea mas rapidin esto!**

 **Se despide su mero mole con pollo Charly Meiou!**


	3. Una vieja conocida

**El Rayo Lunar**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Una vieja conocida**

" _Me llamo Barry Allen y soy el hombre más rápido que existe en el mundo o en otro… bueno no sé si me has entendido pero te lo tratare de explicar, al parecer mi súper velocidad combinada con un generador de partículas de taquiones las cuales me permiten ir más rápido lograron que pudiera romper la barrera del espacio tiempo y me permitió viajar a otro mundo, el problema es que el generador se descompuso y encontrar los componentes necesarios ha sido difícil debido a varias situaciones la primera en este mundo no existe ninguna ciudad Central o si quiera laboratorios STARS pero no todo es malo, hay una puerta que me permitiría viajar y regresar a mi mundo pero hay un pequeño inconveniente y se llama Setsuna Meiou quien es la guardiana de ese puerta bajo la identidad de Sailor Plut y ella junto a otras ocho chicas que son las guardianas de este mundo me han facilitado un poco la vida, como el novio de Serena"_

La puerta del departamento de Darién fue abierta lentamente mientras unos pequeños pies caminaban en puntillas mientras unas coletas rosas se mecían a cada paso, Rini se acerco al sofá en donde vio que estaba Darién, se acerco lo mas silenciosamente que pudo se preparo para saltar al hacerlo despertó a Barry quien dormitaba en el sofá se asusto.

 _-¡HEY TU NO ERES DARIEN!-_ Rini se levanto y se alejo del sujeto quien estaba desconcertado- _¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Darién?-_ pero este no decía nada ya que rasco la cabeza ya que al parecer no le estaba entendiendo pero ella lo malinterpreto- _¡ESTAS AQUÍ PARA ROBAR SU CASA!, ¡AUXILIO LADRON, LADRON!-_ grito mientras salía corriendo del departamento; Barry suspiro cabizbajo

-Tengo que romper la barrera del idioma-se dijo al momento de correr tras de la niña-¡OYE ESPERA!-pero fue tarde, Rini entro al elevador el cual descendió Barry no tuvo más remedio que usar su súper velocidad y esperar a Rini enfrente de la puerta del elevador, el cual llego unos segundos después al lobby del edificio, la niña se asusto de ver a aquel extraño quien había llegado tan rápido a esperarla.

Rini se alejo dando un paso hacia atrás pero Barry le hizo una seña para que se calmara- _¡Soy Barry Allen!-dijo en un burdo japonés que había aprendido en pocos días, de hecho habían pasado solo tres días desde que llego a este mundo y ya había comenzado a estudiar el idioma-¡ser amigo Darién!-sonrió mientras se agachaba cuando la puerta principal se abrió y por esta entraba nada menos que…_

-¡DARIEN!-la niña corrió hacia el chico a quien le salto en brazos este la sujeto dejando caer las bolsas que traía.

-¡Rini, que sorpresa más agradable!-dijo el-¿volviste tan pronto del campamento?-

-Si regresamos hoy en la mañana, unos niños se enfermaron muy fuerte y tuvimos que volver, ya que estaban muy, muy mal; oye ¿y quién es él? Ya que lo encontré en tu departamento durmiendo-

-El es un amigo, es extranjero y se quedara un tiempo conmigo-explico Darién a la niña quien aun veía con malos ojos a Barry-él se llama Barry Allen y creo que le debes una disculpa por lo que le hiciste pasar-solicito Darién, Rini asintió de buena gana.

-Siento las molestias-dijo con una leve reverencia mientras Darién le traducía Barry sonrió

 _-Es muy linda y educada, debes estar muy orgulloso-dijo Barry a lo que Darién se sorprendió y se sonrojo-¿si es tu hija no?-poco después ya de nuevo en el departamento de Darién-¿¡QUEEE!?-Barry tenía una cara de asombro al saber la historia de Rini-¿entonces ella viene del siglo 30?-_

 _-Sí y ahora se encuentra aquí con nosotros para su entrenamiento como Sailor Scout-mencionaba con tranquilidad Darién mientras servía un poco de soda de naranja a ambos-¡ah, casi lo olvido!-Darién le señalo a Barry la bolsa, el se acerco y de esta saco un libro-es el libro que me pediste-_

 _-Si gracias pero… ¿Por qué la versión Japonés para tontos?-se sintió un poco infravalorado al ver el titulo._

 _-Bueno es como me dijiste puedes aprender todo pero solo lo retienes en un lapso de treinta minutos me pareció bien que lo vayas practicando constantemente y así lo domines-le explico_

 _-Y supongo que también alguien me va ayudar-_

 **Templo Hikawa, mas tarde ese día…**

Rei le estaba enseñando a Barry como entender la caligrafía y los significados de los kanji más básicos que pudiera encontrar en la ciudad aunque al parecer Barry tenía muchas dificultades no con la caligrafía sino con…-¿ _Podríamos descansar un poco?-suplico_

 _-Está bien tomaremos un receso de quince minutos-le informo a lo que el sintió un gran alivio para rápidamente sobarse los pies y piernas-¡oh! De haber sabido hubiéramos ido al estudio principal-informo_

 _-¿y hasta ahora me lo dices?-decía con algo de dolor luego de estar casi una hora en esa posición tan incómoda para el aunque para Rei era de lo más natural-¿Cómo es que ustedes soportan esta clase de posición?-_

-Bueno años de práctica y mas para una sacerdotisa-confeso Rei con una sonrisa algo picara-¿puedo preguntarte algo Allen?-

-Puedes llamarme Barry, la verdad me es un poco raro que me llamen por mi apellido solo lo hace mi jefe cuando me ordena algo, y si ¿Qué quieres saber?-dijo al estirar un poco sus piernas

-¿Cómo fue que obtuviste tus poderes?-Rei tenía mucha curiosidad de saberlo

-Bueno una noche un rayo me golpeo al mismo tiempo que un acelerador de partículas exploto y me dio estos poderes-explico

-¡Increíble!-Rei estaba asombrada de que Barry hablara un poco más fluidamente-tanto por como obtuviste tus poderes como tu avance en el idioma-

-Bueno algo es algo, tenemos que aprovechar los treinta minutos que mi mente absorbe la información-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras afuera escondidas en el patio del templo.

-¿De qué se estarán hablando?-pregunto Mina mientras veía a través de unos binoculares cuando Lita le arrebato los binoculares a su amiga para ver quien los traía en el cuello y estaba ahorcando

-No lo sé pero se ven muy animados-declaro Lita con algo de sospecha fue cuando escucharon risas

-¿Me pregunto de que se reirán?- apareció Nicolás a lado suyo lo cual espanto a las chicas-¡SHH! ¿Qué no ven que nos pueden escuchar?-susurro el ayudante del templo una vez respuestas las chicas.

-¿Nicolás qué haces aquí?-pregunto Mina mientras se masajeaba el cuello luego de que casi Lita le rompiera el cuello con la correa de los binoculares.

-Fui al mercado por los víveres y la sorpresa que me llevo es que un extranjero viene a ver a la señorita Rei y ¡la trata con mucha familiaridad!-exclamo bastante celoso

-¡Vaya así que de eso se trata!-dijo una voz femenina tras de ellos quien no era menos que…

-¡Rei!-dijeron los tres a coro.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen ahí escondidos?-pregunto al ver que hacían mucho escándalo-interrumpen las clases que estoy dando a nuestro invitado-regaño con su atemorizante semblante, unos momentos después todo mundo estaba en el comedor sentado, Barry estaba sufriendo calambres por la posición-Si gustas puedo traer un banco o una silla-

-No creo que sea necesario ahora-contesto

-¿Seguro porque puedo ir con todo gusto?-se ofreció amablemente Nicolás luego de saber que Barry era un turista amigo del novio de la señorita Serena, el cual por recomendación de ella vino aquí para mejorar su japonés.

-¡Si, si no creo necesitarla ahora ya que, no siento las piernas!-dijo con evidente resignación bajo la cabeza ante lo cansado de la posición lo cual genero risas a todos los presentes, poco después Rei y Nicolás despedían a sus invitados quienes bajaban las escaleras, bueno al menos dos de ellas ya que Lita cargaba a Barry en su espalda ya que aun no podía mover sus piernas-Esto es tan incomodo y vergonzoso-

-¡Créeme que es lo mejor ya que si te lastimas no sería agradable!-trato de animarlo Mina

-Aun así me siento ridículo que una chica me cargue, sin ofender-dijo esto último a Lita

-¡Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo!-dijo con poco esfuerzo la castaña-debo decir que eres bastante ligero, Barry solo se rasco la cabeza-además tengo años de entrenamiento en artes marciales por eso tengo tanta fuerza-

-¡Además de que representas al planeta más grande del sistema solar por lo que es de esperarse que tu fuerza sea igual como la fuerza de gravedad que Júpiter debe tener!-explico Barry algo que las chicas jamás se había puesto a pensar, cuando llegaron al último escalón Lita bajo a su pasajero el cual se sentía mejor ya que movió sus piernas para calentar un poco

-Al parecer ya estas mejor-Lita se veía aliviada

-Otra de las ventajas de tener súper velocidad es sanar súper rápido-decía con tranquilidad cuando su estomago gruño con bastante fuerza-y también me da súper hambre-

-¿Cómo que se te antoja comer?-preguntó Mina con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos

-Bueno siempre me han dicho que el rameen de Tokio es el mejor del mundo, al menos en mi mundo claro-

-Si quieres te invito uno-Mina tomo del brazo a su nueva "cita" y lo comenzaba a llevar

-¿Estas segura? Por qué te aviso que necesito cerca de diez mil calorías al día para poder mantenerme bien-eso dejo heladas a las chicas quienes se imaginaron como seria su figura ante tal cifra.

-Te envidiamos Barry Allen-dijeron a coro-¿Cómo podemos hacerle para tener semejante don como el tuyo?-Barry se quedo cuadrado ante tal declaración

 _-En verdad en qué diablos me he metido-pensó Barry_

-¿Mina Aino eres tú?-dijo una hermosa mujer joven de cabello castaño atado con un listón en forma de moño de color rojo vistiendo un lindo conjunto amarillo con café aquella mujer se quito los lentes oscuros y con una sonrisa miro al trío-¡Ha pasado el tiempo!-levanto la mano con amabilidad

-¡Kalaberite, que gusto verte!-saludo Mina a su amiga quien de inmediato noto al chico que acompañaban.

-¿y tu cómo te llamas?-dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía la cara más interesante que tenia

-¡Kalaberite!-dijo una voz atrás de ella-¡deja de acosar a todo hombre que veas!-le regaño su hermana Berjerite mientras esta traía unas bolsas en sus manos-dijiste que buscarías un taxi y te encuentro con… ¡oh! Son las chicas-Berjerite cambio su semblante seria a uno más amigable-Lita, Mina ¿Cómo están? Ya ha pasado un tiempo-

-Si ¿y Karmesite y Petzite?-pregunto Lita

-En la tienda de cosméticos, hoy nos toco ir por mercancía para el inventario-menciono Kalaberite con un poco de hastió-y ha sido agotador-

-Si como vas cargando las bolsas-regaño su hermana menor.

-Tengo una piel delicada y recuerda que tengo una sesión de modelaje en pocos días-replicaba con alevosía la mayor de las hermanas

-¿Entonces era verdad lo que publicaste en tu perfil de Facebook?-dijo Minako emocionada-¿me dejarías acompañarte?-

-Claro no creo que haya problema alguno-sonrió Kalaberite-a lo mejor y llamas la atención y te llaman a ti también-Minako estaba emocionada

-Y aquí vamos otra vez-dijeron al mismo tiempo Berjerite y Lita.

-Ehm, ¿me perdí de algo?-Barry no entendía que pasaba mas porque era una conversación puramente femenina, ya en un pequeño local donde venían ramen le contaron a Barry la historia de las hermanas y de la familia Black Moon y este conto su historia.-Y así fue como llegue aquí-

Las dos hermanas estaban más que impresionadas-¿entonces Ami junto con Artemis y Luna te están ayudando a reparar tu generador?-pregunto Berjerite quien se sintió intrigada ya que se quedo pensando.

-¿En qué piensas Berjerite?-Mina intuyo que tenía alguna idea de cómo ayudar a Barry.

-Es posible que podamos ayudar-respondo Berjerite-quizás con ayuda de mis conocimientos de física del siglo 30 pueda encontrar alguna solución-

-¿de verdad crees poder hacerlo?-Barry dudaba de esto.

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte?-respondió con sequedad, ya que algo no había cambiado desde su purificación y es que dudaran de su inteligencia eso era herir su orgullo.

-Yo lo siento pero es que… la desesperación me pone tenso y dudoso.-confeso Barry al juguetear con sus dedos el vaso donde tenía su bebida.

-¿Tan importante es volver a tu mundo?-pregunto Kalaberite con sensatez ye so hizo recapacitar a las jóvenes scouts quienes no habían pensado que Barry es un héroe y debe proteges su mundo, tal como ellas lo hacen con el suyo.

-Hay un sujeto muy poderoso, un velocista de otro mundo que llego de la misma forma que yo-explicaba-el hará lo imposible incluso matar con tal de robar mi velocidad y eso no lo puedo permitir-la decisión en su voz impacto en definitiva a sus acompañantes-debo proteger a los que amo…-dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-Entonces con más razón te ayudare-dijo Berjerite con una sonrisa, fue cuando el liquido en el vaso de todos comenzó a moverse al igual que las lámparas.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Barry extrañado

-¡No te alarmes es solo un temblor!-trato de calmar Mina pero el temblor comenzó a subir de intensidad, en ese momento el comunicador de las scouts sonó

 _-¡CHICAS TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!-informo Luna_

 **Continuara…**


	4. Mimet

_-"¡Hola! Soy Mina Aino y en secreto soy Sailor Venus líder de las Sailor Scouts y una de las guardianas de la Princesa Serenity, desde que despertamos como sailor guerreras nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre ya que ahora protegemos no solo a los descendientes del Milenio de Plata sino también a la vida del planeta Tierra, hemos derrotado a enemigos del pasado y del futuro incluso algunos de ellos aceptaron vivir en paz en esta época como las hermanas Ayakashi quienes ahora son amigas nuestras; hace poco derrotamos a un enemigo de otra dimensión… su nombre Pharaon 90 y su sequito de brujas y demonios a quienes con ayuda de las Sailor Scouts del sistema solar externo pudimos vencer incluso logramos impedir que Sailor Saturn alias "la Sailor que no debe despertar" destruyera nuestro mundo y nuestro futuro, eso habíamos creído pero hace menos de tres días un mago que permanecía dormido vino a terminar lo que su maestro no pudo parecía que teníamos todo en nuestra contra cuando una luz… ¡literalmente! Una luz de otro mundo vino en nuestro rescate… de forma accidental pero sin él no estaría ahora relatándoles esto ¡jajajajaja!, Su nombre es Barry Allen y es el hombre más rápido que existe, ¡él es Flash!-_

 **El Rayo Lunar**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Mimet**

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Barry extrañado al ver como las luces del restaurante se balanceaban

-¡No te alarmes es solo un temblor!-trato de calmar Mina pero el temblor comenzó a subir de intensidad, en ese momento el comunicador de las scouts sonó

 _-¡CHICAS TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!-informo Luna mientras la gente comenzaba a gritar-¡este temblor no es normal!-por medio del transmisor Luna envía una imagen del epicentro del temblor-¡detectamos hace poco una enorme cantidad de energía maligna!-_

-¡Enteradas Luna iremos a la locación!-informo Mina debajo de una mesa junto a sus demás acompañantes.

-¡Muy bien ya escucharon tenemos que salir de aquí!-ordeno Lita a lo que todos salieron con dificultad justo a tiempo ya que pedazos del techo comenzaban a caer, Barry estaba bastante nervioso ya que nunca había sentido un temblor de esa magnitud y de inmediato noto que la gente se notaba expectante al ver como los edificios se movían de un lado a otro, pero el temblor no cesaba y subía su intensidad, las chicas y Barry fueron a un callejón para…

-¡CHICAS TRANSFORMENSE, YO IRE VER SI ALGUIEN NECESITA AYUDA!-dijo al momento de girar a gran velocidad y aparecer con su traje de batalla, las chicas se transformaron de inmediato-¡y ustedes pónganse a salvo por favor!-al terminar de decir eso salió a gran velocidad por toda la ciudad

 _-¿Barry me escuchas?-decía una voz masculina a través del transmisor que tenía en su oído-es Artemis-_

 _-Si te escucho muy bien, salvo por el hecho de que todavía no me hago a la idea de que un gato me hable-reconoció el corredor-_

 _-Bueno olvidemos ese detalle y déjame decirte que configuramos a tu receptor nuestra frecuencia de comunicación así que puedes hablar con las chicas en cualquier momento-informo_

 _-¿De verdad?-esa voz pertenecía a Venus quien no ocultaba su emoción_

 _-¡Eso es genial!-secundo la voz de Serena con la misma emoción-¡por fin podre llegar a tiempo a la escuela!-_

 _-¡Serena no pienses en tu comodidad solamente!-regaño Rei a su amiga_

 _-¡Es cierto porque lo acaparas!-Mina regañaba a Serena-¿¡que no ves que nos puede ayudar a todas!?-_

 _-¡Chicas!-llamo Barry_

 _-Oye no es mala idea-Lita lo pensaba detalladamente uniéndose a la discusión_

 _-¡Ehm chicas!-volvió a llamar Barry_

 _-¿Pero no sería mucho abusar de él?-menciono Ami_

 _-¡CHICAS PODRIAS DEJAR DE PENSAR EN COMO USARME DE TAXI Y ENFOCARSE EN LA SITUACION!-dijo molesto Flash al detenerse en medio del famoso cruce de Shinjuku en donde mucha gente le miraba extraño, obteniendo el silencio deseado-¡gracias!-después de eso continuo con su carrera por toda la ciudad cuando noto un brillo en el horizonte, rápidamente Flash subió por un rascacielos donde pudo ver con horror el origen del temblor-¡Oigan ya sé que está originando esto!-dijo al ver a una enorme cúpula formándose cerca del Distrito Mugen mientras se detenía en el techo del mismo rascacielos._

Cerca del Distrito Mugen la situación era un caos, la gente corría para salir de ahí mientras aquel domo comenzaba a crecer y generar un fuerte temblor que paso a ser un terremoto.

-¡Ignoro para que me quieres Mimet!-reclamo Eudial mientras miraba desde las afueras de la ciudad como la situación se estaba llevando a cabo, Mimet flotaba en el aire mientras un aura le rodeaba esta era oscura y violeta, al parecer ella era la causante de todo este alboroto.

-¡ANTIGUOS ESPIRITUS VENGAN A MI YO LES INVOCO!-su voz resonaba por todo el lugar-¡AYUDEN A NUESTRA CAUSA Y VENGEN A NUESTRO MAESTRO EL GRAN PHARAON 90!-exclamo expandiendo más su aura esta al hacerlo hizo que el domo creciera de tamaño llegando a cubrir el Delta y buena parte de la ciudad-ha llegado el momento grito Mimet a su compañero-¡TIME MASTER, LIBERA TU PODER!-

-¡ALTO AHÍ MIMET!-dijo una voz conocida para la rubia maligna quien solo giro lentamente al ver al grupo que estaba ahí reunido.

-¡Llegas tarde Sailor Moon, el poder que estoy por liberar es mucho más grande!-decía con mucha confianza.

-¡LO QUE HACES ES MUY PELIGROSO!-Plut se adelantó a todos-¡PUEDES DESTRUIR LA CONTINUIDAD DEL ESPACIO Y TIEMPO!-

-¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA CON TAL DE ACABAR CON USTEDES!-Mimet estaba totalmente fuera de sí a los ojos de las sailors

-Esa ya no es la misma Mimet que enfrentamos antes-Mars al parecer percibía que la maldad era total en ella-su alma está llena de pura maldad y de poder-

-¡Es correcto!-Mercury tenía su visor activo-¡están creando un nuevo agujero de gusano como el que Akuma hizo hace unos días!-

-¿De verdad?-dijo Flash al aparecer junto al grupo-¿y qué piensan hacer, acaso traer a ese demonio que me dijeron?-pregunto

-Si así es pero ese ser fue destruido por una sailor que por ahora no puede pelear-informo Plut

-¡Con razón me faltaba una sailor en la ecuación!-Flash golpeo su mano sobre su palma-¿hay forma en que pueda ayudarnos?-

-Es peligroso-menciono Uranus-pondríamos en más peligro a este mundo-

-Pues no tenemos opción-Flash estaba convencido de que esa era la única opción

-¡TONTOS!-Mimet hablo con confianza total-¿¡creen que no tenía previsto eso!?-en ese momento Time Master abrió un portal del cual salió Eudial con una bebe en brazos la cual lloraba-¡fue fácil dar con el paradero de esta niña! ¡Y ahora acabare con ustedes malditas scouts!-dijo al lanzar una ráfaga de energía contra el grupo de heroínas y héroes las cuales fueron evitadas.

-¡Flash distrae al enemigo!-ordeno Mercury al teclear algo en su computadora-¡Venus, Júpiter, Mars y yo atacaremos uno de sus flancos, las demás busquen la forma de quitarles a Hotaru y ponerla a salvo, Sailor Moon y sailor Chibimoon preparen su ataque, Tuxedo Mask cuida su espalda!-todos asintieron y comenzaron con sus tareas asignadas, Flash corría por la zona cercana a Mimet.

-¡Me dijeron que antes eras una pésima enemiga y es verdad ahora lo eres mucho más!-se burlaba-otra cosa que me dijeron de ti es que tus intentos para ser una "Idol" son pésimos-

-¿Qué te da derecho a criticarme así?-Mimet se notaba molesta a pesar de tener un poder mucho mayor aun tenía un defecto muy grande, no soportaba las criticas-¡TE ENSEÑARE A RESPETARME!-le lanzo un rayo de energía el cual fue esquivado fácilmente luego lanzo otro tras otro con el mismo resultado.

-¿Eso es todo?-subía su tono de burla Flash-¡Sailor Chibimoon habría dado en el blanco en el segundo intento!-mientras las Outers se colocaban cerca para realizar una emboscada-¡vamos, que hasta Sailor Moon tiene mejor puntería que tú!-eso ultimo no cayó en gracia ni a Mimet ni a Serena misma.

-¡Oye tampoco seas tan grosero!-alego Sailor Moon a su compañero de batalla, Mimet comenzó a acumular energía.

-¡Espera aún es muy pronto!-advirtió Time Master al tratar de detenerla con su báculo

-¡TSK! ¿! En verdad crees que me importa ya si "el" viene a este mundo!?-Mimet tenía ojos llenos de furia-¡Su meta jamás me intereso, me uní a los Cazadores de la Muerte solo por el poder!-relataba. _-el profesor Tomoe llego a mi hace tiempo cuando era una alumna muy torpe pero vio en mi potencial-_

Soichi Tomoe caminaba por los pasillos de aquel instituto privado a las afueras de Tokio, había escuchado rumores de una excepcional promesa de Idol pero a la vez una prometedora científica, Tomoe llego al despacho del director en donde le esperaba el mismo y una jovencita de cabello rubio ondulado y corto, con gruesas gafas y un semblante nervioso-¡Es un honor tenerlo en persona Señor Tomoe yo…!-

-Profesor-respondió seca y fríamente el científico-a pesar de que fui expulsado de la comunidad, mi reputación aun me precede y me gustaría que se me llame por lo que soy y no por lo que fui-dijo con una sonrisa muy extraña cosa que incomodo mucho al director-supongo que ella es la semilla de la que tanto se me hablo-camino hacia la joven que estaba bastante nerviosa.

-¡Señorita Hanjiou póngase de pie!-le pidió el director-discúlpela Ehm profesor, se encuentra nerviosa debido a que jamás había…-pero la mano de Tomoe detuvo al director.

-Necesito hacer unas pruebas para ver si es lo que busco, ¿podría dejarnos a solas un par de minutos?-Tomoe miro con una ligera sonrisa macabra al director el cual no encontró objeción es más sentía alivio de estar lejos de aquel extraño sujeto, una vez fuera el directo cerró la puerta y suspiro aliviado-Ese sujeto da muy mala espina-dijo al ir a una pequeña banca que tenían cerca de su oficina.

-Muy bien señorita Hanjiou, le hare unas preguntas y quiero que conteste lo más sincera posible ¿entendió?-la chica asintió-¿Le gustaría sentir lo que es el verdadero poder?-

-¿Cómo dice?-le extraño la pregunta a Mimi

-¿Que si le gustaría sentir lo que es el verdadero poder?-repitió Tomoe-he visto tu expediente y tus videos, también he visto tus audiciones y lo haces bien, pero ¿Por qué te ocultas?-Mimi bajo la vista.

-No tengo lo que se necesita para ser Idol-respondió

-Es cierto tú no tienes madera para ser Idol-eso entristeció a Mimi-¡tú tienes madera para ser Súper Estrella mundial!-eso impresiono a la chica, algo tenia este hombre que le hacía sentir acogida-tienes todo por delante y en mi colegio, el Colegio Mugen podremos desarrollar todo tu poder y potencial; es por eso que te pregunte ¿si querías saber lo que es el verdadero poder?-

-si…-dijo tímidamente tan bajo como un susurro-¡si quiero!, ¡quiero ser una estrella!-Tomoe entonces saco de su bata un pequeño tubo de ensayo en el cual había algo flotando dentro de aquel espeso liquido el cual le entrego en sus manos.

-Para sellar el trato bebe eso y si tienes lo suficiente, serás alguien muy importante para mí y mi organización pero en caso de rechazarlo… bueno digamos que habrá una pequeña tragedia la cual los medios de comunicación les encantara cubrir-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo al observar con detenimiento el tubo el cual mostraba un reflejo deforme de su rostro, al hacerlo por un instante pudo ver una galaxia _-¿Qué fue eso?, ¿acaso… acaso fue mi imaginación?-_

-Querida Mimet te presento el futuro-dijo confiado Tomoe, Mimi sintió el impulso de beber y comenzar una vida nueva, ya que a pesar de ser una buena estudiante ella quería destacar.

-¿Usted sabe lo que paso en el festival de primavera?-le pregunto a Tomoe

-Sí y sé que no fue tu culpa-respondió el-fue la de ellos tu brillaste y ese brillo me trajo hasta ti-Mimi abrió el tubo-al recibir los poderes del maestro podrás vengarte de los demás y servir a nuestra causa, al hacerlo serás reconocida como ¡LA GRAN MIMET!-Mimi miro el tubo y su contenido por última vez antes de acercarlo a su boca y digerirlo, cuando termino con el contenido del mismo sintió de inmediato calor en su cuerpo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su visión comenzó a ser borrosa, miro como el profesor Tomoe sonreía, Mimi reacciono al sentir como cada célula de su cuerpo cambiaba también sentía como sus músculos se sentían fuertes, sus sentido s se agudizaron y su mente comenzó a sentirla mucho más poderosa ya que podía ver todos los recuerdos que tuvo en su vida para cuando todo termino Mimet se sentía muy diferente, los ruidos que había en el ambiente le molestaban.

-Trata de enfocarte en mi voz-dijo Tomoe desde el otro sillón de la oficina-poco a poco comenzaras a normalizarte, respira-Mimi obedecía y poco a poco el mar de sensaciones se calmaba aunque sus ojos todavía no se acostumbraban al brillo de la luz que el sol daba al entrar por las ventanas-abre tus ojos-Mimi con dificultad los abría al final pudo ajustarse a la luz fue cuando noto que su visión estaba borrosa, sus gafas le impedían ver con claridad las dejo de lado y pudo ver con mucho más detalle al profesor el cual tenía una sombra demoniaca-y dime querida Mimet, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Lista para triunfar profesor-sonrió con maleficencia, al poco tiempo se integró a los Cazadores de la Muerte.

-¡Solo fueron mentiras!-exclamo Mimet al lanzar una esfera de energía contra Flash pero este lo esquivo-¡me usaron! ¡Ahora es mi turno de hacerles pagar por lo mismo!-junto de nuevo su poder-

-¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!-aquel ataque sorpresa mando lejos a Mimet mas no lo suficiente ya que se giró molesta y le contraataco con fuerza pero Neptune fue rescatada por Uranus y su espada.

-¡así que quieres protegerla, PROTEGELA DE ESTO!-Mimet creo una gran bola de energía la cual comenzó a ser del tamaño de aquel domo

-¿¡Mimet que haces!?-Time Master se notaba nervioso-¡vas a causar una distorsión temporal!-fue cuando Plut pudo salvar Hotaru de Eudial la cual cayo de aquel edificio.

-Tranquila pequeña-confortaba a la bebe fue cuando Flash apareció a su lado-¡Barry cuídala de favor, ella no debe despertar su poder no es momento!-Barry recibió en brazos a la pequeña.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con ella?-dijo al ver como la Scout se unía a la batalla contra Mimet, la bebe comenzó a juguetear con el símbolo en el pecho de Barry-Ehm ¿hola?-dijo con una mueca la cual hizo reír a la bebe.

-¡ATAQUE DE LOS PLANETAS!-exclamaron las scouts al golpear de nueva cuenta aquella singularidad la cual estallo pero se generó una extraña reacción con la energía de Mimet ya que ambas energía se mezclaron junto con el poder del domo.

-¡TODOS PROTEGANSE!-exclamo horrorizada Mercury cuando miraba las lecturas en su visor, las scouts apenas pudieron reaccionar todo iba en cámara lenta al menos para Barry quien corría tratando de salvar a sus amigas pero aquella pared de energía crecía rápidamente, las primeras en desaparecer fueron Júpiter y Venus, luego las Outers; Flash sujetaba a Hotaru mientras trataba de salvar a quien fuera, pudo ver como Mars gritaba el nombre de civil antes de ser engullida por la energía, Mercury corría asustada mientras empujaba a su princesa para ponerla a salvo, Tuxedo Mask por su parte corría junto a Chibimoon para ponerla a salvo.

-¡SALVALA!-grito a Barry mientras le lanzaba a su hija la cual cayó cerca de él, Barry la reviso

-¡DARIEN!-Sailor Moon solo pudo ver cómo era consumido-¡NOOOOO!-grito con tal fuerza que el cristal de Plata se activó con tanta fuerza que genero otra onda de energía la cual al hacer contacto con la otra genero una explosión que hizo que todo alrededor de Barry se nublara…

 _-Barry…-_ dijo una voz un poco lejana, esta se hacía más cercana y clara-¿Baaaarrrrryyyy?-Barry comenzó a moverse dentro de las sabanas… ¿sabanas?, Barry se levantó de golpe y vio que se encontraba en una habitación muy bien decorada y bastante lujosa, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana que había tras la cama, no sabía cómo reaccionar-¿Barry ya despertaste corazón?-dijo una voz detrás de la cortina que cubría la cama matrimonial-

-¿eh?-dijo extrañado y preocupado, se tomó el rostro y sintió algo frio en su mano derecha un anillo-¡espera esto es!-

-¿estás bien querido?-pregunto Setsuna Meiou al entrar de sorpresa vestida en una bata de satín carmesí mientras miraba a su esposo con extrañeza-¿Seguro?-

Barry tardo en responder e incluso hizo un ademan de tartamudear-¡siii! ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?-

 _ **Continuara…**_


	5. Recuerdos del Futuro Pasado Parte 1

_En capítulos anteriores…_

 _-¿Quién eres tú?-le interrogó Tuxedo Mask al enmascarado._

 _-¡Me llamo Flash!-dijo confiado a lo que la cara de incomprensión que recibió de la pareja le dejo helado-¿El hombre más rápido que existe?, ¿El corredor escarlata?, ¿Flash Reverso?-la misma respuesta recibió-Ok, al parecer estoy muy lejos de casa… de nuevo-dijo al mirar alrededor una explosión que se dejó escuchar en el cielo-¡Ok, hablaremos después tenemos una situación que arreglar!-_

 _-¿Puerta del Tiempo?-preguntó Barry interesado-¿Existe algo así en esta Tierra?-_

 _-Sí y también es para el espacio pero incluso para mi es difícil poder comunicarme con otras dimensiones además de que lo tengo prohibido-detalló Setsuna._

 _-Necesito verla y estudiarla quizás pueda hallar algo que me ayude a regresar a mi mundo-Setsuna dudó ante la petición del chico y levantó una ceja, dubitativa._

 _-No sé en tu mundo, pero en el nuestro la puerta del tiempo tiene leyes que la rigen y no es adecuado mostrarla a un extraño.- repuso ella con voz calmada pero firme._

 _-¡Pero es por el bien de su mundo y del mío!…-lanzó él molesto._

 _-Aun así-insistió Setsuna._

 _-¿Y cuándo podrías solucionar eso?_

 _-Yo solo soy la guardiana, no puedo decidir, sobre eso hay muchas reglas que respetar y en este momento no puedo darte una respuesta- añadió la muchacha morena y al muchacho no le quedó duda de que, si quería llegar a la puerta, debía antes convencer a la feroz guardiana que la resguardaba de sus intenciones, porque había mucho de fiero en los ojos granate de la apacible y bella guardiana del tiempo, y llegar a ese lugar que parecía tener la clave de todo, no iba a ser fácil…_

 _-¿Mina Aino eres tú?-dijo una hermosa mujer joven de cabello castaño atado con un listón en forma de moño de color rojo vistiendo un lindo conjunto amarillo con café aquella mujer se quito los lentes oscuros y con una sonrisa miro al trío-¡Ha pasado el tiempo!-levantó la mano con amabilidad_

 _-¡Kalaberite, que gusto verte!-saludó Mina a su amiga quien de inmediato notó al chico que acompañaban._

 _-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?-dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía la cara más interesante que tenia_

 _-¡Kalaberite!-dijo una voz atrás de ella-¡Deja de acosar a todo hombre que veas!-le regaño su hermana Berjerite mientras esta traía unas bolsas en sus manos-dijiste que buscarías un taxi y te encuentro con… ¡oh! Son las chicas-Berjerite cambio su semblante seria a uno más amigable-Lita, Mina ¿Cómo están? Ya ha pasado un tiempo-_

 _-¡ATAQUE DE LOS PLANETAS!-exclamaron las scouts al golpear de nueva cuenta aquella singularidad la cual estalló pero se generó una extraña reacción con la energía de Mimet ya que ambas energías se mezclaron junto con el poder del domo._

 _-¡TODOS PROTEGANSE!-exclamó horrorizada Mercury cuando miraba las lecturas en su visor, las scouts apenas pudieron reaccionar, todo iba en cámara lenta al menos para Barry quien corría tratando de salvar a sus amigas pero aquella pared de energía crecía rápidamente, las primeras en desaparecer fueron Júpiter y Venus, luego las Outers; Flash sujetaba a Hotaru mientras trataba de salvar a quien fuera, pudo ver como Mars gritaba el nombre de civil antes de ser engullida por la energía, Mercury corría asustada mientras empujaba a su princesa para ponerla a salvo, Tuxedo Mask por su parte corría junto a Chibimoon para ponerla a salvo._

 _-¡SALVALA!-grito a Barry mientras le lanzaba a su hija la cual cayó cerca de él, Barry la revisó_

 _-¡DARIEN!-Sailor Moon solo pudo ver cómo era consumido-¡NOOOOO!-gritó con tal fuerza que el cristal de Plata se activó con tanta fuerza que generó otra onda de energía la cual al hacer contacto con la otra generó una explosión que hizo que todo alrededor de Barry se nublara…_

 **El Rayo Lunar**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Recuerdos del Futuro Pasado**

 **Parte 1**

Barry se había quedado sorprendido de verse en una situación tan incómoda y erótica ya que él estaba desnudo en una cama de gran tamaño y enfrente estaba una hermosa mujer que solo vestía una bata de satín carmesí que se amoldaba muy bien a su perfecta figura, solo atinó a sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado mientras suspiraba; esto no pasó desapercibido por Setsuna quien sonreía mientras le paseaba su mano derecha por una de sus mejillas

-¿Aun te da pena verme así?- preguntó la mujer, él quiso responder pero el dedo de su "esposa" evitó cualquier respuesta mientras ella se acercó lentamente y le dio un tierno pero a la vez pasional beso que dejó con más dudas que con respuesta a Barry-Me daré una ducha, deberías hacer lo mismo sino Ami puede enojarse si llegas otra vez tarde-

-¿Tarde? ¿A dónde?-pregunto Barry extrañado a lo que Setsuna le vio con reproche.

-¿No has estado hablando de tu proyecto de portales durante los últimos dos meses?-le recordó a lo que el respondió mientras se alejaba de la cama

-¡Ah si ese proyecto!, lo siento es que ha sido tanto estrés que…-pero el ver a Setsuna quitarse la bata frente a él y dirigirse a otra habitación dejando una vista que a cualquier hombre le gustaría ver.

-¿O que me vas a echar en culpa de que te hice olvidar todo por lo de anoche?-

-¿Anoche?-fue en eso que cayó en cuenta por qué estaban ambos desnudos-¿¡Anoche!?-

Setsuna asomó su cabeza por la puerta con cara de molestia-Hay veces cariño que ser muy rápido no te ayuda-dijo al cerrar la puerta, poco después de encontrar su ropa en un cajón y vestirse, Barry revisó la habitación la cual estaba finamente adornada y había algunos fotos de la pareja en varios lugares como un parque, una feria, la boda de Darién y Serena; salió de la habitación para caminar por un pequeño pasillo donde había grandes fotos y retratos una de ellas era un hermoso cuadro en donde estaban Setsuna y él mirándose uno al otro, la firma decía "Serenity"-¿Serena dibujo esto?-dijo sorprendido ya que aunque llevaba poco de conocer a Serena esta demostraba tener nulas capacidades en muchos campos pero como dice el sabio proverbio "la practica hace al maestro"; Barry siguió explorando la casa en donde descubrió un estudio bastante amplio en donde había un pequeño laboratorio y unas computadoras además de algunas vitrinas las cuales llamaron su atención, eran algunos premios y reconocimientos de parte de varias universidades y grupos científicos los cuales tenían los nombres de Setsuna y suyos-genial-dijo con una sonrisa cuando miró otra vitrina con su traje de antaño el cual se veía bastante dañado además junto a él había viejos encabezados de periódico con títulos "DESASTRE EN TOKIO" "HEROE ESCARLATA SALVA A MILES" "EXTRAÑO FENOMENO QUE CASI ACABA CON LA HUMANIDAD"-Barry tuvo una visión en donde veía una extraña luz blanca y la imagen de Sailor Moon frente a esta.

-¡Tío Barry!-dijo la voz de una niña quien entro a la habitación sorprendiendo a Barry quien fue abrazado dejando todavía muchas más dudas al corredor escarlata-¡Tío Barry, tío Barry que bueno tenerte de vuelta en casa!-

-Este… yo-no sabía que decir hasta que…

-Hotaru no hostigues a Barry, apenas acaba de regresar de su viaje-dijo Michiru desde la puerta a lo que Hotaru bajo la cabeza apenada.

-¡Oh vamos Michiru no seas tan estricta, ya tenía tiempo de no ver a mi querida Hotaru!-Barry cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y como lo había dicho, la expresión en su rostro no pasó desapercibida para Michiru.

-¿Sucede algo Barry?-Michiru se acercó al hombre para verlo más de cerca, cuando ambos cruzaron miradas Michiru guardo la compostura para luego sonreír-te ves cansado, Setsuna te extrañó bastante-eso ultimo sonrojó a Barry

-¿Molestando de nueva cuenta a Allen?-dijo la voz grave de Haruka quien entró a la habitación-si sabes que ese es mi trabajo-

-¡Papá Haruka! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no molestes al tío Barry?-regañó Hotaru a su "papá" quien solo le acarició la cabeza.

-Es mi forma de quererlo, es todo pequeña-Hotaru le sonrió un poco a Haruka quien luego saludo de mano al "hombre de la casa"-es bueno tenerte de vuelta Allen-

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que insistirte en que me llames por mi nombre?-reclamó Barry mientras regresaba el gesto-Pero si es bueno estar en casa también-dijo al palmear el hombro de su amiga, Barry notó que su esposa pasó por la puerta-disculpen-Barry le dio alcance-Setsu…-

-Algo le pasa a Barry; se nota muy confundido-declaro Michiru con preocupación

-¿Apenas te das cuenta?-respondió Haruka en broma pero el codazo que le dio Michiru no fue tanto.

-Esto es serio, ya que hoy tuve una extraña visión…-Haruka le hizo parar

-¿También tu, mamá Michiru?-le preguntó Hotaru.

Barry caminaba por las calles de la ciudad algo muy raro para él ya que las recorrería a una vertiginosa velocidad pero aún no se orientaba bien ya que solo había llegado hacia unos días a esta dimensión pero el hecho de ver que la arquitectura de la ciudad era mucho más avanzada le confirmó el paso del tiempo, notó la fecha de uno de los monitores que en ese momento pasaba un noticiero- _¡Son las 10:50 y estas son las noticias más relevantes de este día primero de septiembre del 3XXX!-._

-¡Un siglo!, ¿¡ha pasado un siglo entero!?-exclamó ganándose la atención de varios ciudadanos quienes algunos lo reconocieron.

-¡Es el profesor Allen!-mencionó uno de ellos al acercarse a saludarlo

-¡Flash!-mencionó otro denotando felicidad, cada vez más gente se acercaba a Barry para saludarlo, este no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar hasta que sintió que alguien le miraba, usó su rapidez para localizar a quien le espiaba y notó a un hombre de bata de laboratorio este simplemente desapareció entre la multitud _-¡Sígueme!-_ dijo una voz en la mente de Barry-Disculpen-dijo al abrirse paso-Estoy ocupado-anunció con una leve sonrisa algo forzada para comenzar a buscar al desconocido a quien buscaba con la mirada, camino así por varias calles hasta llegar a la entrada de un gran parque el cual identificó de inmediato ya que tuvo una visión o más bien un recuerdo de una batalla lejana, Barry entró al parque y caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a una explanada en donde había un pequeño monumento con una estatua suya como Flash y en sus brazos cargaba a un bebe, en la base de la estatua había escrito un título "El Ángel que vino de otro mundo", Barry no daba cabida a su asombro el cual iba creciendo al ver que atrás de la estatua había una enorme placa con varios nombres.

-Supongo que el venir seguido aquí es un recordatorio para ti para ser mejor ¿no es así cuñado?-dijo un joven de cabello enmarañado y mirada astuta

-¿Cuñado?-Barry se extrañó al ver a ese joven quien se acercó con mucha confianza

-¡No seas así Barry, todavía que te dejo que le hagas "cositas" a mi hermana!-dijo con molestia fingida.

-Lo siento, Carlos es que ando un poco…distraído-dijo con seriedad

-¡Y que lo digas Barry!-respondió Carlos al colocarse a su lado-ya casi es el aniversario de aquel evento-dijo con pesadez en su voz como si aún tuviera miedo de aquello-Ni cuando nos enfrentamos a Galaxia sentí un pavor tan grande-

-¿Galaxia?-

-Si Sailor Galaxia amigo, ¡cielos! Hoy estas más en tu mundo ¡literal!-dijo el chico al alejarse-debo irme tengo que verme con Makoto y darle la sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Sorpresa?-en eso Barry notó la cajita que traía el joven en su mano-¿Finalmente lo harás? ¿Y Minako?-

-Viejo ¿aun insistes con eso? ya ni Gabriel lo hace, además ella es feliz con Kou-dijo con algo de tristeza-además Lita y yo merecemos ser felices ¿no lo crees?, ya están Serena y Darién, Rei y Ralph, Ami y Taiki, Mina y Yaten, ni olvidemos a Haruka y Michiru, lo cual te envidio mucho aun puedes ver a ese par jajajaja además de la pareja estelar Barry Allen y Setsuna Meiou a quien me gustaría mucho ver como Setsuna Allen Meiou -Barry iba a decir algo cuando el sonido del teléfono de Carlos al cual este atendió-¿Diga?...¡Makoto mi amor!... ¿Cómo?...¿estas segura?-Carlos colocó una mirada seria-Estamos en camino…-miró a Barry justo después de terminar la llamada.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto igual de serio

-Problemas…-dijo al guardar aquella cajita en su chaqueta y accionar un botón de su reloj haciendo que su cuerpo brillara y sus ropas dieran paso a una armadura de color naranja, en su cabeza había un casco con un gran visor azul que cubría su rostro

-¿Qué no te vas a preparar?- dijo mirando a Barry el cual no daba crédito, esto se ponía cada vez más extraño mientras se cambió y colocó su traje de combate en unos segundos, Barry tomó al joven y salieron a gran velocidad con rumbo desconocido, mientras aquel extraño hombre miraba desde las sombras.

-Justo a tiempo-dijo al mirar un reloj y desaparecer de ahí.

Carlos quien era miembro de las fuerzas especiales del Reino de la Tierra llego al lugar del ataque enemigo con ayuda de Flash en donde sailor Júpiter y Mars estaban conteniendo a un grupo de humanos con armaduras similares a la de Carlos, a diferencia de la de este último estas eran de color negro y tenían un símbolo de una calavera con una luna negra en la frente; este grupo se había atrincherado en una de las calles-¡Sargento Spartan CM05-2117 reportándose al deber!-informaba mientras se colocaba a cubierto junto al resto de su equipo.

-¿Qué te entretuvo?-le pregunto Sailor Júpiter con ironía a su novio.

-¡Ya déjense de juegos!-pidió Mars-¿¡Profesor Allen nos podría auxiliar!?-Barry salió de su estupor y afirmó con su cabeza para luego salir a gran velocidad en contra de los enemigos quienes le disparaban, era claro decir que Barry podía ver con facilidad el vuelo de los disparos los cuales eran láser. Una vez en la trinchera del enemigo procedió a desarmar las armas de los enemigos la cuales cayeron a pedazos al suelo dejando muy consternados a sus ocupantes.

-¡Ahora!-gritó Carlos quien materializo una escopeta de gran potencia-¡Yo les cubro!-comenzó a disparar hacia los que Flash había desarmado, estos cayeron abatidos por los impactos mas solo un dolor muy fuerte, las scouts se encargaban del resto de los soldados a lo que Flash iba desarmando en minutos la situación estaba bajo total control de las fuerzas especiales, los refuerzos llegaron para trasladar a los prisioneros.

Uno de los soldados de armadura plateada se acercó al grupo mientras su casco se retraía dejando ver su rostro-¡Capitán Meiou!-hizo un saludo el cual el soldado correspondió con el respeto-hizo un buen trabajo soldado-

-Teniente Marina-dejó de saludar pero se mantenía firme-gracias, de no tener el apoyo de las Sailor Guardianas y del profesor Allen, quizás habríamos tenido problemas, señor-

-En descanso sargento, ¿todo salió bien?-preguntó

-Todo Gabriel, las sailor hicieron el primer contacto y llamaron refuerzos, fuimos Barry y yo y acabamos con todos, me atrevo a decir que rompimos un record de asalto-dijo con confianza cuando Júpiter giró de improviso al Spartan Meiou a quien le quitó el casco y planto tremendo beso que duro largo rato.

-Mi héroe-le miraba con dulzura

-Mi amazona-respondió con la misma mirada al abrazarla por la cadera.

-¡Señor, el General Jones le llama!-dijo una soldado de nombre Catherine quien vestía una armadura de color magenta la cual se acercó y extendió la palma de su mano sobre esta un holograma se formó, era un hombre joven pero de mirada segura.

 _-Buen trabajo equipo Prime-agradeció a los soldados quienes saludaron respetuosamente-Lady Júpiter y Lady Mars-dijo esto último con una ligera sonrisa algo que incomodó a la mencionada._

-Idiota-murmuró Mars al girar un poco su vista a otro lado.

 _-¡Profesor Allen, que gusto verlo de nuevo!-_ saludó a Flash quien solo alzó la mano

-¿Quién es ese y porque me habla con tanta naturalidad?-pensó Barry

 _-Dejando de un lado las cordialidades, el ataque de hoy por parte de las fuerzas separatistas fue solo un engaño para atacar una de las instalaciones científicas de la ciudad Argetum, Lady Mercury-una segunda imagen holográfica se formó a lado de la del general._

 _-A las 14:00 de hoy se llevó un asalto a las instalaciones del acelerador de partículas de Ciudad Argetum, era un grupo de no más de veinte rebeldes sometieron al personal y robaron varios planos además de materiales delicados que usamos para el mantenimiento y desarrollo de energías de alta radiación-_

-¡Espera Ami!-interrumpió Barry cuando tuvo una visión de él mismo trabajando a lado de Mercury, Berjerite y Setsuna en un laboratorio-¿Qué piezas se robaron y que planos?-

 _-Para construir un generador de taquiones y un túnel de espacio-tiempo-informó Mercury con evidente consternación, Barry salió a gran velocidad de ahí._

-¿Señor, cuáles son sus órdenes?-preguntó Gabriel-¿Sus majestades están informadas?-

 _-Lo estarán, ¿puedes hacerlo, Rei?-Jones miró a su esposa quien asintió mientras le llegaba un informe a su pulsera de comunicación y subía a una de las naves de transporte que de inmediato despegó en dirección al Palacio de Cristal, solo quedaban los spartans y Júpiter-Quiero que todas las fuerzas del orden estén en máxima alerta, pasamos a nivel de prioridad Alfa, los separatistas tienen en sus manos una posible arma de clase Omega-_

-¿Cómo pudo pasar algo como esto?, se supone que estamos en una época de paz…-dijo frustrada Júpiter-General cuente conmigo y las fuerzas de Lignum-

 _-Gracias Lady Júpiter, equipo Prime ustedes estarán a cargo de esta misión, vamos a proceder con la máxima discreción, no queremos que el pánico cunda por todo el reino ¿entendido?-_

 _-¡Si señor!-respondieron a coro los spartans, quienes una vez habían terminado de subir a todos los agresores se preparaban para partir_.

En total había cinco naves listas para despegar las primeras tres lo hicieron y tomaron rumbo al oeste, solo dos esperaban a despegar…

-Diablos, supongo que esto cancelará la cena que teníamos planeada-dijo con tristeza Lita al bajar la cabeza a lo que su novio suspiró mientras se tomaba del cuello.

-Pero al menos no arruinará la sorpresa-respondió él al arrodillarse y sacar un anillo-Tenía pensado en esconderlo en tu copa de champán pero creo que hacerlo de la manera clásica…-no pudo continuar ya que Lita lo abrazó y levantó llena de felicidad-To...tomare eso como un "si acepto"…-dijo con mucha dificultad ya que la fuerza de Lita era bien conocida para todos, recuperado Carlos le colocó el anillo en su mano-Si todo sale bien podremos tomarnos unos días en Tahití- añadió guiñándole el ojo.

-Si te das prisa antes puede que te de Snu Snu…-dijo con voz seductora ella dejando totalmente rojo y abochornado a su prometido mientras este le veía alejarse y subir a la nave continua la cual despegó de inmediato seguida de la otra-¡BLAZIN BEAT BABY!-Gabriel solo se echó a reír mientras Catherine le abrazaba por la espalda.

-Si todo sale bien quizás tú también recibas Snu Snu-le dijo al oído dejando sonrojado al Teniente, Carlos abordó y la nave despegó. También esto era visto por aquel misterioso hombre de bata blanca quien miraba su reloj.

-Todo está en orden-dijo tranquilamente, en ese momento notó como el segundero de su reloj se detuvo un poco para luego seguir su marcha-¡Oh no!-

Ciudad Argentum era sinónimo de tecnología y conocimiento y eso pudo verlo el propio Barry quien se vio maravillado del paisaje, que era como sacado de alguna novela de ciencia ficción que leía cuando niño, lo que le causó sorpresa fue saber el camino hacia el laboratorio el cual era un edificio que haría palidecer al de laboratorios S.T.A.R.S. ya que era más alto y en su mejor momento mucho más avanzado pero en ese instante, el lugar carecía de todo ese esplendor como el que la ciudad tenía, era una zona de guerra todo estaba dañado o destruido también había gente herida mas no de gravedad, Barry se quitó la máscara dejando ver su cara de asombro- _¿Quiénes son estos separatistas? ¿Y qué es lo que buscan?-_

-¡Barry!-una voz conocida se le acerco, Barry se giró y con alivio vio que su colega y amiga Berjerite estaba bien, asustada pero bien-¡qué bueno que vienes!-le tomo de las manos y lo comenzó a guiar mientras los cuerpos de forense de la policía estaban en el área haciendo su trabajo, llegaron al despacho privado de Ami donde esta les esperaba estaba seria y frustrada.

-Si viniste hasta aquí de inmediato fue porque temes que se lo hayan llevado-Ami le dio una sonrisa-tuvimos suerte esta vez Barry pero algo me dice que estos "separatistas" saben de el-

-¿Quiénes son estos separatistas y que es lo que quieren?-pregunto

-¿Setsuna no te lo ha dicho?-Ami se extrañó pero al ver la cara de Barry supo que en verdad no sabía quiénes eran, más la expresión que Barry le hizo temer a Ami lo peor-Dime ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de despertar hoy?

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Y muchos de ustedes se han de estar preguntando ¿Qué carajos paso?, ¿Barry Allen en Tokio de Cristal?, ¿¡CASADO CON SETSUNA!? además de preguntas menos importantes como ¿el sujeto de la bata quién es? ¿Y los separatistas quiénes son y qué es lo que buscan?, y sobre todo, esta historia tendrá más de 3 lectores?_

 _ESA ULTIMA NI CON BRUJERIA DE ZIRCONIA LA SABREMOS!_

 _Este es Charly Meiou dejándoles esta actualización y pidiendo que dejen sus comentarios en donde siempre van._

 _SALUDOS!_


	6. Recuerdos del Futuro Pasado Parte 2

**Nota del autor:**

 **Los personajes Spartan Gabriel y Catherine pertenecen a Master Chief G-117 mientras que Ralf Jones es personaje creado por Ralf_Hino, ambos autores son grandes amigos mios y con mucha amibilidad me cedieron sus personajes para estos capítulos.**

 **Carlos Meiou es creación mia y agradezco a Naoko Takeuchi por crear esta maravillosa serie llamada Sailor Moon!. Ahora si prosigamos!**

 **El Rayo Lunar**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Recuerdos del Futuro Pasado**

 **Parte 2**

Barry se sentía muy incomodo al estar sentado en medio de aquella habitación mientras tenía algunos electrodos pegados en la frente y pecho al tener el torso desnudo frente a una de sus amigas quien era la que llevaba a cabo aquel examen, al mismo tiempo que tenía un visor en donde recibía las lecturas de los signos vitales de su paciente. Ami por otro lado estaba bastante concentrada en su tarea más suspiró al quitarse el visor con solo apretar su arete derecho

-Estás bien, físicamente te encuentras bien- dijo Ami caminando hacia una maquina la cual de inmediato arrojó los datos que tenía en su visor - Tu ritmo cardiaco, pulso y respuesta bioeléctrica están en la norma… bueno para un velocista tener el ritmo cardiaco como el de un auto de carreras-dijo mientras ayudaba a Barry a quitarse los electrodos y una vez que se los quitó se dirigió a su asiento tras un escritorio donde comenzó a meditar con los apuntes y diagnostico, Barry se volvía a colocar la parte superior de su ropa

-Esto ya lo había visto antes, con los Spartans cuando llegaron al siglo XX muchos sufrían de lagunas temporales, de alineación cerebral la cual según estudiamos esto es debido a una fuerte dosis de energía para que el individuo se pueda adaptar a su entorno o quizás es una paradoja-explicaba Ami con cierta confusión algo poco usual para la genio de las sailors.

-¡Paradoja es la clave, Lady Mercury!-dijo un hombre con un traje sencillo y una bata de laboratorio parado en la puerta del consultorio quien tenía un semblante bastante carismático pero enigmático-Buenas tardes señor Allen- añadió el recién llegado

-¿¡Quién es usted y cómo logro entrar aquí!?-Ami estaba más que sorprendida, Barry no lo dudo dos veces y a gran velocidad fue tras el individuo a quien trató de derribar pero simplemente lo traspasó, Flash no lo podía creer e intentó de nuevo.

-Espera velocista, vengo para ayudar en esta difícil situación-dijo aquel desconocido justo a milímetros de que Barry le tratara de golpear en la cara-No lo vi venir-sonrió-Tu raza es impresionante-Ami no vio nada solo hasta que ambos se detuvieron pero aun así tuvo tiempo para transformarse.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó intimidante Flash mientras retrocedía unos pasos y bajaba su puño.

-Me llamo Paradox, ¡profesor Paradox! ¡Y tenemos muy poco tiempo para solucionar esta paradoja inter-espacial dimensional-anunció mientras miraba a Mercury!-me alegra que piense a futuro Lady Mercury iremos a palacio de inmediato, lo que ustedes están temiendo se está volviendo realidad pero primero quizás debemos poner al tanto de lo que ha pasado en este tiempo al señor Allen- Paradox sacó de su bolsillo un viejo reloj mecánico al cual le abrió la tapa

-¡Por favor mire hacia este reloj!- Barry obedeció y de pronto todo a su alrededor se detuvo para luego verse inmerso en un túnel de tiempo-Tranquilo, ya has estado aquí antes-Paradox apareció a su lado mientras diversas imágenes aparecían frente a ellos. En eso el profesor detuvo una en especial y como si se tratara de una foto la atrajo hacia ellos

-Fue aquí donde comenzó todo el problema, el día de la Singularidad de este mundo-Se veía a Flash cargando en sus brazos a la pequeña Hotaru junto a una aterrada Sailor Chibimoon veían como las sailors eran engullidas por aquella energía de color blanco…

 _-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?-Chibimoon estaba en shock ante eso_

 _-¡NOOOO!-exclamó Barry y al hacerlo la bebé destelló y esta dio paso a la temible Sailor Saturn que se notaba preocupada._

 _-Esto no debería estar pasando, al menos no tan pronto-dijo Saturn viendo a Flash-Escúchame ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo saca a la gente de la ciudad a tanta como puedas._

 _-¿Por cuánto tiempo podrás hacerlo?._

 _-No lo sé-contestó con seriedad y ¿temor? En su voz, Saturn simplemente blandió su guadaña en contra de aquella energía -¡CAMPO DE ENERGIA!- Exclamó ella y una enorme pared de energía se erigió frente a la joven scout quien de inmediato sintió la fuerza de aquella energía_

 _Mientras tanto, Barry comenzó a sacar a tanta gente como podía de la zona._

 _-¡Todo mundo salga de la ciudad!- ordenó a lo que nadie dudo, Flash corrió a una colina y miraba que un mar de gente buscaba huir de ahí -No van a lograrlo- murmuraba mientras su angustia crecía ya que podía ver a lo lejos cómo aquella energía seguía moviéndose_

 _-No tengo otra opción- cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, su respiración se calmó, esto se lo había enseñado Rei para concentrarse en sus lecciones de japonés cuando abrió los ojos estos destellaron y salió corriendo con dirección a la ciudad. La ciudad era un caos total, las fuerzas del orden se vieron superadas_

 _-¡EVACUEN CON ORDEN Y CALMA!- se escuchaba por parte de un helicóptero que sobrevolaba la ciudad._

 _-¡HEY MIRA!-señaló el copiloto cómo en pocos segundos mucha gente desaparecía luego de que un rayo pasara._

 _-¿A dónde diablos fue la gente?-preguntó el piloto quien no daba crédito a lo que había visto._

 _A las afueras de la ciudad miles de personas estaban confundidas ya que toda la población de la zona metropolitana había logrado escapar en cuestión de segundos incluyendo a las fuerzas de seguridad, quienes estaban atónitas al ver a un hombre enmascarado y de traje escarlata tomar sendas bocanadas de aire_

 _-Esto… es… difícil… necesito un… descanso- balbuceaba el velocista pero un temblor le hizo ver que su deseo debía esperar, solo echó a correr de nuevo a donde estaban Saturn y Chibi moon._

 _-¡Rini debes irte!-le ordenó Saturn quien comenzaba a menguar_

 _-¡No lo haré, además puedo sentir que las demás todavía están vivas!-decía con mucha fe, fue cuando Flash llegó_

 _-Tenemos que irnos ¡ahora!-ordenó mientras tomaba de la mano a Chibimoon pero esta la rechazó_

 _-¡Están aun ahí y vivos!-declaró Rini dejando con una sorpresa a Barry, quien miró a Saturn_

 _-He sentido una ligera chispa de vida dentro de esa energía-informó-Quizás si la hiciéramos colapsar…_

 _Barry tenía sus dudas pero al ver la cara de Rini no tuvo más opción_

 _-Saturn cuando te lo indique deja de contenerla, yo haré el resto…-dijo al correr alrededor de la energía, Saturn obedeció cayendo agotada-¡VAMOS!-gritó Barry mientras aumentaba la velocidad, de un momento la energía comenzó a volver a ser contenida._

 _Dentro de aquella energía las chicas estaban dentro de un vacío en donde no había ni arriba ni abajo._

 _-¿En dónde estamos?-preguntó Júpiter con preocupación_

 _-Es un limbo- respondió Plut- Es un lugar donde el espacio no tiene fin y el tiempo es cambiante-explicó a continuación_

 _-Así es, Scout-dijo un maltrecho Time Master que al momento de aparecer, todas se pusieron a la defensiva -Esa estúpida de Mimet mandó al diablo el plan para reconstruir nuestro mundo- agregó fastidioso_

 _-¿Eso era lo que los cazadores de la muerte querían?-preguntó Mercury_

 _-Nuestro mundo estaba agonizando, guerra, muerte, enfermedades y nuestra fuente principal de energía el cristal Taiorón fue corrompida por nuestras ambiciones, cuando descubrimos este mundo quisimos apoderarnos de este a toda costa y esa fue nuestra perdición total, la ambición-Time Master se removió su capucha dejando ver quién era._

 _-¡Akuma!-exclamó Plut, mas sin embargo Akuma se veía bastante viejo como si hubiera estado hace siglos._

 _-Ya estuve aquí antes y al parecer mi destino es estar aquí-afirmó sonriendo-Aunque no es el de ustedes._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Mars-¿Hay una forma de salir?._

 _-¿No lo han sentido acaso?, esta singularidad ha dejado de expandirse desde hace poco- Akuma invocó un portal en donde se veía a Saturn, ChibiMoon y a Flash tratando de rescatarlas-Entre más tarden en salir de aquí, más riesgo corre su mundo- explicó -Sailor Plut, abra las puertas del tiempo-_

 _-Pero eso supondría un suicidio para quien…- dedujo Plut entendiendo lo que Akuma quería._

 _-Entendí que mi mundo ya no tenía salvación alguna y siendo el último de mi especie, es justo que ayude a otra especie a que su mundo no perezca por nuestra ambición- aseguro él mientras que Sailor Moon sintió pena -No me mires así, no quiero tu lastima- dijo fríamente -Una vez que abras las puertas usen su poder en contra mía._

 _-E-entendido-respondió Sailor Moon con tristeza mientras veía a Akuma flotar hacia donde las puertas que Setsuna había invocado, él extendió los brazos y musitaba algo en una lengua extraña._

 _-¡ABRELAS AHORA!-exclamó Akuma al comenzar a destellar, Plut obedeció_

 _-¡TIFON CRONOS!- al gritar aquel conjuro las puertas se abrieron y un aire potente comenzó a succionar la materia física que había ahí._

 _-¡CHICAS!-ordenó Sailor Moon y cada una de las scouts uso su máximo poder, que Akuma comenzó a canalizar para poder arreglar esa fisura espacial y aquel domo de energía comenzó a detenerse y poco a poco a encogerse, Barry veía esto con sorpresa_

 _-¡Algo está pasando ahí adentro!-decía todavía sin dejar de correr_

 _-Son ellas- musitó Chibimoon -¡Hotaru chan!- exclamo ante lo cual Saturn entendió y ambas comenzaron a concentrar su energía para lo que fuera que las demás estuvieran planeando; dando resultado ya que el domo de energía desapareció dejando ver que las scouts junto con Tuxedo Mask estaban flotando y al mirar al cielo, se podía ver un portal al cual Akuma era succionado y justo antes de cerrarse hubo una fuerte explosión ya que apenas se vio un resplandor._

 _Finalmente la situación se había calmado y todo volvía a la paz, las chicas descendieron._

 _-Se terminó -decía aliviada Venus con una sonrisa fue cuando Barry se acercó jadeante._

 _-¿Estás segura de eso?-dijo al apoyarse en sus rodillas-si no les molesta me desmayaré aquí mismo -Barry bromeó que caía pero su cuerpo cansado le hizo en verdad tropezar haciéndolo sobre Setsuna quien se ruborizó al tener al corredor escarlata sobre de ella -Este… ¿alguien me puede ayudar? Ya mi cuerpo no me responde como quisiera…-Sailor Júpiter y Uranus ayudaron a Flash a ponerse de pie mientras Setsuna aun estaba sonrojada al igual que Flash._

 _-Que aventado eres Flash- se burló Uranus logrando que Barry no pudiera decir nada solo balbucear algo que generó las risas a todos mientras algunos helicópteros comenzaron a sobrevolar la zona, el grupo hizo un saludo a uno de ellos mientras las personas alrededor del mundo veían como aquellas heroínas y héroes habían salvado a la humanidad._

 _Días después, la ciudad volvía a la normalidad aunque había una pequeña diferencia, por las calles de Tokio se podía escuchar un grito de una chica la cual iba a gran velocidad, era Serena quien sentía el aire pasar mientras Barry la sostenía en sus brazos mientras sonreía_

 _-¡POR FAVOR, DETENTE!-Barry obedeció y con una sonrisa confiada bajo a una Serena mareada y algo desalineada._

 _-Ya estamos en tu escuela-dijo confiado al momento Lita y Ami llegaban por su propio pie a la escuela_

 _-¿Serena que te pasó?-preguntó algo preocupada Ami_

 _-Barry me dio un aventón-decía todavía mareada quien se apoyaba en Lita -Se me hizo tarde y por coincidencia Barry pasó por mi ruta y me trajo-fue cuando sonó la alarma del reloj de Barry_

 _-¡Oh rayos voy retrasado!-dijo al empezar a correr un poco_

 _-¿A dónde vas?-_

 _-Con Setsuna a su laboratorio, me ayudará a reparar mi aparato de Takiones- mencionó para luego salir de ahí en un parpadeo_

 _-¿No quedaste en ayudarles?-preguntó Lita_

 _-Sí, pero tengo clases, aunque quizás cuando salga pueda ir a ayudarles un poco- dijo con tranquilidad_

 _-¿Oigan, podemos pasar a la enfermería?- suplicó Serena a lo que Lita la levantó en su espalda y la llevó_

 _Barry llegó al laboratorio en donde Setsuna y Bertie, una de las menores de las hermanas Ayakashis quien estaba sorprendida de ver la complejidad del aparato que Barry usaba para abrir brechas interdimensionales; Setsuna por su parte revisaba por medio de un escáner cada parte del generador._

 _-En verdad que es increíble-Berti no cabía de asombro aún -¿Dices que esta tecnología proviene del futuro de tu mundo?-_

 _-Del siglo 25 para ser exactos, lo desarrolló uno de mis enemigos "Reverse Flash"- informó el velocista_

 _-¿Reverse Flash?-preguntó Setsuna fue cuando Barry les explicó la historia de Edward Thawne y su obsesión con Flash y la tragedia que cometió_

 _-¡Oh que horror!-Berti sentía que la historia le calzaba perfectamente ya que "él" y Black Moon tuvieron ideas muy similares -Al menos pudiste detenerlo ¿no es así?-_

 _-Me preocupa más Zoom, ese individuo está amenazando no solo mi mundo sino a cientos de mundos-explicó Barry-¡Incluso este! Y es por eso que debo volver lo más pronto posible, sé que no puedo entrar a las puertas que custodias, Setsuna, pero si puedo arreglar este aparato…_

 _-Estarías haciendo lo mismo solo que no dentro de mis dominios para ser exactos- aclaró Setsuna, algo que Barry no había pensado-solo que me haré de la vista gorda para que puedas volver-Barry sonreía, al parecer Setsuna no era tan fría como había pensado, el trío trabajo en el aparato y notó varias cosas._

 _-Una de las celdas de poder va a necesitar ser reemplazada y las piezas que necesitamos son bastante caras, hay que volver a soldar algunas piezas y hacer un nuevo conductor ya que este va con la celda dañada, ¿Cómo piensas pagar esto?-preguntó Setsuna- Porque robarlas no es tu estilo-_

 _-¿No se qué trabajo pueda hacer?-pensó Barry…_

 _-¡Buen día clase, mi nombre es Barry Allen y seré su maestro sustituto en matemáticas y física!-decía Barry frente a una clase de secundaria Jyuban que casualmente era la clase de Serena y compañía, Barry escribía su nombre en ingles y en Kanji -Espero tengamos grandes experiencias juntos dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, fue cuando uno de los alumnos le lanzó con una liga una tiza la cual atrapó en el aire dejando asombrados a todos_

 _-Y como pueden ver tengo aquí un interesante ejemplo para iniciar nuestra clase-se puso a escribir una formula-¿alguien quiere empezar?- preguntó acto seguido_

 _Los primeros días fueron pesados debido a la inexperiencia para enseñar de Barry y además de que algunas alumnas se habían enamorado de su profesor extranjero siendo un poco acosado por las estudiantes, aunque todo eso quedó en el olvido con la primer paga._

 _-¡No sabía que un profesor en Japón ganara esto!-declaró al hacer cuentas mientras cenaba con su compañero de cuarto- Tengo suerte de dividir los gastos contigo Darien-_

 _-Siéndote sincero… que bueno que caíste en estos días, tuve algunos gastos imprevistos y me he quedado muy corto de efectivo- confesó el de cabello negro_

 _-Por gastos imprevistos quieres decir Serena ¿no?- dedujo el hombre_

 _-Además, con la llegada de ese misterioso enemigo y el circo Dead Moon…- decía Darien viéndose algo incomodo_

 _-¡Lo resolverán, además si hay problemas puedo ir en su apoyo!- dijo con una sonrisa para luego devorar cada uno de los platillos que habían ordenado de aquel restaurante chino que Andrew le había comentado, Barry terminó_ _por chupar unos fideos mientras tenía una sonrisa -¡ESTO ES DELICIOSO!-_

 _-Si debió serlo pero… ¡te comiste mi ración!-reclamó Darien a lo que Barry salió disparado y regreso con una orden mas- Aunque eso sí que es practico-agrego mientras Barry se encogía de hombros para devorar otro tazón de fideos._

 _Los días habían transcurrido hasta que se habían cumplido dos meses y Barry junto a Setsuna habían avanzado muy poco en reparar el generador, además de que Berjerite había tenido que dejar de ayudarlos debido a sus estudios ya que la muchacha quería estudiar en el extranjero-esto va muy lento y eso viniendo de mi es irónico-dijo Barry algo cansado de estar reparando su generador mientras Setsuna le ofrecía un poco de té que el velocista agradeció_

 _-He aprendido que la paciencia no es un don sino más bien una práctica constante- dijo la mujer de tez morena_

 _-¿Lo dice la ama y señora del tiempo?-_

 _-Touche señor Allen-ambos rieron_

 _-De verdad agradezco lo mucho que me has ayudado Setsuna Meiou, de hecho todas ustedes me han ayudado-reconoció Barry al beber un poco del té_

 _-Quienes lo estamos somos nosotras además nos has hecho entender que no todos los seres de otros mundos son tan malos y tan feos…-Barry notó eso y se inclinó hacia Setsuna, quien se sonrojó_

 _-Gracias por el cumplido, sabes creo que por hoy hemos tenido suficiente ¿te gustaría ir a cenar algo?-dijo con toda confianza Barry algo que Setsuna jamás esperó._

 _-Bueno si insistes, solo déjame traer mi bolso y…-Barry en un parpadeo tenía el bolso y saco de Setsuna -Eso es un buen gesto Allen-_

 _-Por favor llámame Barry como todos-le pedía con amabilidad mientras ambos salían de aquel laboratorio y una vez en la calle, Barry le ofreció su brazo a Setsuna la cual aceptó tal gesto de caballerosidad…_

Barry no podía creer que eso había pasado pero Paradox se lo había hecho ver -¿Entonces desde ahí toda esta línea de tiempo de este universo se alteró?-

-Lo ha entendido bien señor Allen, por ahora debemos movernos no debemos hacer esperar a su majestad-declaró Paradox

-¡Es verdad, el General Jones convocó a una junta de emergencia!-Ami recordó-¡profesor Paradox usted debe venir con nosotros!- agregó rápidamente

-Lo siento, pero no puedo revelarme ante más personas… todavía no es el momento-declaro él cuando simplemente desapareció de ahí

-¿Adonde ha ido?-dijo sorprendida Ami

-No lo sé pero pronto lo volveremos a ver, ¿nos vamos?- sugirió Flash quien se había colocado de nuevo su máscara.

-Sí, solo no seas tan….-Ami no pudo terminar de hablar cuando estaban ante la entrada del palacio Real de Tokio de Cristal- brusco…-Mercury miró a su compañero y este sonreía -¿Has estado entrenando acaso?-

-No estoy tan seguro de poder responder a eso- respondió allen rascándose la cabeza

-¡Lady Mercury y Profesor Allen- dijo un hombre de piel blanca envestido en un traje militar de color negro con toques rojo pero de mirada firme y analítica -Llegan justo a tiempo, las demás Senshis y el equipo Prime ya están aquí- los tres entraron a palacio y Barry no podía ocultar su sorpresa al ver lo imponente que era, había estatutas y cuadros fue cuando vio que había una réplica de la estatua que estaba en aquel parque, en otro pasillo había una estatua de todas las sailors alrededor de la princesa quien extendía su brazos y tenía una gema muy especial en ellas, más adelante vio un gran cuadro pintado por Michiru en donde se veía la terrible batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y el rol que los spartans tuvieron, Barry aun tenía preguntas sobre ellos.

-¿Profesor, sucede algo?-dijo el líder del Equipo Prime Gabriel quien se colocó al lado suyo-¿recordando viejas glorias?.

-Digamos que hoy ha sido un día raro y no recuerdo muchas cosas en especial con respecto a ustedes- respondió Barry quien ya se había removido su máscara quien notó que aquel soldado era bastante joven quizás un par de años más joven que él pero se veía que había pasado por difíciles experiencias.

-Si quiere puedo refrescarle la memoria, después de la reunión- ambos se dirigieron al salón principal en donde una mesa estaba dispuesta para que se llevara a cabo la misma.

-¡ATENCION, SUS MAJESTADES LA NEO REINA SERENA Y EL REY ENDIMION!-anuncio uno de los soldados spartanos que al entrar los mismos hicieron un saludo militar junto con el General Jones cuando los reyes se acomodaron en sus lugares el resto les imitó

-Vayamos al punto-dijo directa Serena-¿Qué tan mala es la situación?-

-Los Separatistas-comenzó Mars-han conseguido armas de clase Omega, jamás creí que Nicolás fuera a llegar tan lejos-dijo con evidente molestia-¡Debimos encerrarlo cuando pudimos!- agregó alzando la voz

-Lo sé Rei, no ha pasado ni un día en que ese error me persiga-dijo con tristeza Serena, Barry no entendía por qué la de peinado odango se veía tan triste, más de lo que él podía recordar fue cuando vio que Darien también se notaba frustrado y cayó en cuenta que alguien faltaba.

-Setsu ¿Y la princesa?-Setsuna bajo la mirada con tristeza

-Todavía no sabemos nada y ya han pasado 3 meses desde su secuestro…-le respondió, ante lo cual Barry quedó en shock

-Rini ¿secuestrada?- preguntó impactado

 _ **Continuará…**_

 ** _NOTAS FINALES_**

 **Siento mucho la demora pero sufri un colapso de ideas tan fuerte como la caída de la moneda de mi país, pero ya estamos recuperándonos-musica de rocky aquí de favor la cual cesa porque esta jugando gears of wars 4-este volvi de casualidad al 2008? JAJAJAJAJAJ**

 **Hasta la proxima!**


	7. Recuerdos del Futuro Pasado Parte 3

**El Rayo Lunar**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Recuerdos del Futuro Pasado**

 **Parte 3**

-Setsu ¿Y la princesa? -Setsuna bajo la mirada con tristeza

-Todavía no sabemos nada y ya han pasado 3 meses desde su secuestro…-le respondió, ante lo cual Barry quedó en shock

-Rini ¿secuestrada? - preguntó impactado ante tal noticia.

-Doctor Allen ¿tiene alguna sugerencia? -Rei le preguntó con cierta seriedad, fue cuando Barry tuvo de nuevo una lluvia de recuerdos y entre ellos aquel día trágico, Barry pudo ver como el grupo separatista liderado por Nicolás logró dar un golpe a la seguridad del Reino mientras se celebraba un aniversario más por la fundación del mismo, Barry suspiró y se rascó la nuca en señal de no tener algo que aportar-entiendo aún no tiene algo sólido-

-No es eso pero….-Barry miró a Ami quién solamente negó suavemente con la cabeza, ella entendía que debían esperar ya que ese sujeto llamado Paradox parecía saber mucho más de lo que estaba pasando-aún es prematuro decir esto pero tengo una corazonada, no puedo dar los detalles aún pero por favor denme su confianza-dijo con seriedad algo muy común en él y que la Reina Serena siempre admiró. De nuevo hubo un cruce de mirada entre Ami y él, aquella reunión prosiguió sin mucha novedad; reportes de finanzas, de seguridad este último era el que más dividido estaba ya que según le contaron a Barry, Tokio de Cristal debía ser una utopía y no un estado en vilo a cualquier ataque terrorista, terminada la reunión Barry salió junto a Setsuna y Ami.

\- ¿De qué querían hablar conmigo? -dijo con su habitual seriedad

-Bueno…-Barry se pasó su mano por la nuca siendo su clásico tic de nervios para tratar de explicar algo muy serio.

\- ¿Tan malo es? -dedujo Setsuna al conocer plenamente los gestos y ademanes que su esposo hacía, cosa que sorprendió a Barry, pero ya debía saberlo, han vivido juntos por varios siglos.

-No sabemos-declaró Ami con un semblante serio-este sujeto se hace llamar Paradox y es muy poderoso-

\- ¿Qué tanto? -Setsuna se tensó al escuchar ese nombre para luego suspirar y comenzar a darse un masaje en la nariz con una de sus manos, parecía que sabía lo que estaba pasando-jamás creí que ellos vendrían… -esa declaración dejo perplejos a los dos

\- ¿Tú, tú sabes algo mi amor? -Barry se quedó de piedra al escucharse decir eso

-Paradox es miembro de una fuerza universal que cuida y salvaguarda la línea del tiempo de cada universo y si está aquí es por algo… -a lo que Setsuna le sonrió con algo de amargura mientras veía a Barry y le acariciaba una mejilla dando entender que es parte del problema-Me va ser más difícil ahora poder actuar…-

-Debiste pensarlo bien antes de actuar, Meiou-era Paradox quien apareció tras unas esculturas- le contaron a la persona correcta, debo decir que aquí había varias posibilidades de que fuera otra persona… apostaba a que la balanza sería hacia Lady Mars pero su sentido común lo hizo muy bien… al menos por ahora-unos pasos hicieron eco dando lugar a una hermosa chica de cabello largo color verde y ojos carmesí, su piel clara le hacía resaltar su esbelta figura, debía rondar los 18 años vestía un traje de Sailor scout y cetro muy peculiar…

-Buenas tardes- hizo una reverencia formal- soy Sailor Plut de otra línea de tiempo, Dr. Paradox me pidió que les ayudará ya que mi experiencia en este tipo de situaciones han sido comunes en mi… "mundo"-

\- ¿Acaso eres de otro universo? -preguntó Barry a lo que Mirai Plut (a quien llamaré de ahora en adelante así) pasó su mano por su nuca de una forma muy curiosa

-Po…podría decirse que sí, es algo complicado-mencionó algo nerviosa

-Bueno escuchen-Paradox interrumpió ganándose la atención de todos-si en efecto Barry es en parte culpable y Sailor Plut también lo es-dijo con una cara de molestia a lo que Setsuna suspiró resignada, Barry se acercó preocupado mientras le dio un abrazo.

-Todo va estar bien-dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, pero Setsuna solo le separó

-No lo va estar… jamás lo estuvo-hizo una mueca con mucha tristeza

-Setsuna ¿Qué ocultas? -preguntó Mercury con sagacidad

Será mejor hablar en privado-Paradox chasqueó sus dedos haciendo que todos se teletransportaran dejando en instantes el palacio.

\- ¡Oh Diablos! -exclamó Gabriel al ver tal evento- ¡debo alertar a todos! -

Paradox había llevado a todos hacia la casa de las Outers donde nadie les molestaría, eso para Mirai Plut fue "interesante" ya que recorría la sala mirando el decorado y miraba algunas de las fotos-que peculiar forma de guardar los momentos…-dijo

\- ¿Cómo lo hacen en tu mundo? -preguntó Barry

-Cristales lunares, estos guardan la imagen y la exponen en forma holográfica en 3D-explicó dejando interesados a Barry y Ami, hasta que Paradox tosió un poco para llamar la atención de nuevo.

\- ¿Barry Allen, alguna vez te preguntaste cómo llegaste a este universo? -Paradox de inmediato miró al velocista

-Si, por accidente llegué a este mundo luego de quedar atrapado en otro-respondía Barry

-En parte es verdad, pero el porqué te desviaste de tu "camino" es una incógnita que no resolviste en muchos años o más bien que dejaste por amor-le planteaba Paradox a Barry quien afirmó moviendo con la cabeza.

-Ahora que me lo planteas, cuando iba en el túnel de la "SPEED FORCE" escuché una voz que me pidió ayuda… era dulce, pero a la vez melancólica- describía-cuando reaccioné vi una figura femenina, aunque no la pude distinguir bien del todo, creo que traía unas coletas grandes y mirada dulce- ¿Estás seguro? -Setsuna colocó su mano sobre su boca como tratando de ocultar su asombro- _esto no es bueno, pensaba que yo había creado esto, pero ¿ella? -_ pensó

\- ¿Setsu?-Barry arqueó su ceja preocupado por lo que escuchó

-Por la descripción-Ami tomó la palabra-suena como si describieras a Rini-indicó

\- ¡Exacto! ¿Cómo es posible eso?-dijo extrañado ya que sabia el como la niña había crecido bajo sus cuidados además de su verdadera faceta-sé que tiene mucho poder ¿pero meterse en los terrenos que custodia Setsuna?, eso me cuesta creerlo ya que a mi me lo prohibiste por bastante tiempo y luego de que falláramos en reparar mi generador-Barry sonreía un poco agridulce-sacrifiqué mucho pero obtuve mucho también ¿o no?-

\- ¡Por favor detente ahí! -estalló Setsuna con lágrimas en los ojos quien solo retrocedió-no quiero que me veas como alguien despreciable, pero…-

-Setsuna, cuando me dijiste que el generador de Taquiones se descompuso mientras hacíamos las pruebas ¿decías la verdad? -Setsuna negó con la cabeza

-El mismo esta en optimas condiciones para usarse cuando sea necesario-confesó apenada, Barry no podía creer lo que había escuchado, a pesar de haber tenido el salto temporal comenzó a sentir una rabia hacia la Sailor del tiempo.

-Iré por él-dijo al colocarse su mascara y salir de ahí dejando a todos en silencio, pero Mirai de pronto salió a gran velocidad como lo había hecho Barry hacía pocos instantes, Ami por su parte optó por dejarse caer en uno de los sillones de la casa.

-Déjenme ver si entiendo esto, ¿Rini es la culpable de todo esto? -preguntó al masajear su sien ya que a pesar de tener uno de los intelectos mas impresionantes del mundo esto carecía de toda lógica incluso para ella.

-Si es ella, pero quien tiene tanta culpa es ella-señaló a Setsuna quien estaba cabizbaja

-Setsuna ¿Por qué? -le preguntó Ami

-Amor…-fue su única respuesta-algo tan simple, pero de mucho sacrificio…-

-Es comprensible, de estar en tu posición haría lo mismo sin importar las consecuencias de mis actos solo por estar un momento con esa persona… Setsuna dime ¿cuando fue que decidiste esto? -

-Cuando acabó la amenaza de Dead Moon, me enamoré de Barry- confesó Setsuna

-Si me lo preguntas-habló Paradox- sigue siendo egoísta tu forma de actuar… aunque lo que hará él en un futuro no distará mucho de esto-dijo en voz baja eso último

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Ami quien escuchó

-Nada importante-recibió como respuesta de Paradox quien cambió su actitud a una más amable-debemos actuar ya, Nicolás está poniendo en riesgo la vida de mucha gente tanto ahora como en el futuro-

-Entonces él va a crear una máquina del tiempo, ¿no es así?-

-Si, él quiere corregir el pasado y eso es lo que vamos a hacer-respondió Paradox

-¿Vamos a hacer que?-Ami se sorprendió mientras Paradox desenvolvía un dulce y lo saboreaba

-¡Mmmm!... ¡si, vamos a corregir todo el pasado y tratar que la línea del tiempo se corrija lo mejor posible!-

Mientras Barry corria sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad, estaba molesto y ¡como no estarlo!, lo habían engañado por un capricho y había estado en este mundo por siglos.

-¡Espera!-gritó Mirai Plut mientras le daba alcance, ambos detuvieron su carrera al hacerlo ambos notaron que su forma de parar era muy similar aunque Mirai tuvo que tomar un poco de aire-estoy algo fuera de forma…-

-¿Tambien eres una velocista?-Barry se quitó la mascara mientras veía con sorpresa a la chica que ahora viéndola más de cerca debía tener no más de 16 años

-Si lo soy igual que mi padre…-reveló con torpeza dándose cuenta tarde mientras se tapaba la boca, Barry no tardó en sacar la conclusión-yo… no crea lo que digo… es solo una tontería… yo digo muchas-Barry guardó silencio mirándola fijamente mientras dio unos pasos para luego sujetarla-¡Señor Allen!-lo siguiente fue un dulce gesto de Barry al abrazarla-¿esto es real?-dijo en voz alta

-Lo es pequeña…-ambos se separaron para mirarse, Barry tenia una pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos-eres hermosa y supongo que de pequeña fuiste un torbellino-a lo que Mirai sonrió apenada-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Nora… Nora Meiou Allen-contestó a lo que Barry se paso la mano por la cabeza lleno de sorpresa-es honor a mi difunta abuela, fue idea de mamá-

-Tu… tu mamá es…-Barry no siguió ya que Nora respondió con la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Dentro de 3 meses mi madre sabrá que está embarazada y dentro de un año aproximadamente naceré…-suspiró-pero es poco probable que eso suceda ahora-bajó la cabeza Nora-yo he venido con una misión muy importante y es corregir el pasado a como debe ser-Barry lo comprendió todo a lo que de nuevo abrazo a Nora.

-Lo… lo haremos-Barry acarició el cabello de la joven-si que eres mi viva imagen-ambos sonrieron, se dieron un espacio-¡muy bien, tenemos un trabajo que hacer!-Barry se colocó su mascara y ambos regresaron a gran velocidad a casa, en donde llegaron en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Qué los demoró? -preguntó Paradox quien sonreía al beber un poco de té que había preparado Setsuna quien bajo la mirada ante Barry, este se acercó para solo darle un abrazo.

-Yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar-le dijo al oído cosa que a Paradox le hizo toser su té-¿Qué es lo que haremos?-

-Nicolas posee la forma de viajar en el tiempo gracias al acelerador de Taquiones que de seguro está construyendo-mencionaba Ami-aunque dudo que lo logre ya que es bastante complejo de armar, y dudo que tenga a alguien capaz de armarlo, ya que además hemos evitado que secuestre a alguien de los científicos por lo que viajar en el tiempo no le es posible-

-Lamentablemente tiene esa posibilidad…-declaró Nora al mostrar sus llaves del tiempo para luego mirar a su madre-jamas te devolvió la llave…-

-¿Por qué se molestaría en hacer todo esto?-

-Eso seria una buena pregunta, Allen-dijo Haruka al entrar por la puerta del jardín trasero y junto a ella Michiru y Hotaru, esta ultima venia acompañada de su padre-el profesor Tomoe tiene algo que decir.

-Lamento tener que dar más malas noticias pero después de finalmente revisar los inventarios de cuando los Separatistas atacaron mis instalaciones, se vieron muy inteligentes al robar ciertos químicos para crear un suero o droga para que pierda la voluntad-mencionó-tienen que apresurarse a encontrarla ya que si la princesa ha sido sometida a semejante tratamiento…-Setsuna miró a su esposo.

-Tenemos la ventaja-dijo al colocar en el hombro de su hija su mano-no es asi Plut…-al hacer esa declaración los recién incorporados se llevaron una sorpresa.

-Mucho gusto-dijo la chica al dar unos pasos al frente mientras invocaba el cetro con el talismán que había heredado de su madre-soy Nora Meiou… Allen-hizo una reverencia educada-es un gusto verlas de nuevo Ruka-chan, Michiru-chan y Hotaru-sempai-

-¿Ruka-chan?-

-¿Michiru-san?-

-¿Sempai?-dijo al igual sorprendida que sus compañeras Hotaru

-Es un placer conocerle Tomoe-san-dijo ante Soichiro con una reverencia también, Paradox tocio para llamar la atención-¡oh si! El es Dr. Paradox y es un guardian universal del espacio tiempo-

-Te estabas tardando querida…-dijo el mencionado al levantarse del sofá en el que estaba-y lo mejor es que se preparen porque en pocos minutos, Rini por fin cederá y Nicolas tendrá acceso a las puertas del tiempo…-

-¿¡COMO!?-fue la respuesta de todos incluida Nora

-¡Pensé que seria dentro de dos horas!-

-Hemos alterado bastante la línea temporal, las variaciones eran evidentes-respondió Paradox-

-Llamen a sus majestades que todos vayan al templo Hikawa-ordenó Mirai-es hora de corregir esto-dijo con decisión…

 **Templo Hikawa, en esos momentos….**

Un grupo de soldados estaba vigilando aquel lugar mientras un Nicolás mucho mas adulto y muy cambiado dirigía aquel ritual por así llamarlo.

-¡Es la hora de cambiar la historia!-dijo mientras caminaba a su lado una joven princesa Rini quien parecía estar muy lejos de estar consiente-y tu mi pequeña lo harás posible…-sonrió pero su felicidad duro muy poco cuando un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos-y al parecer el invitado principal está por llegar…. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-al reír uno de sus ojos destello con un fulgor carmesí…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **NOTAS FINALES**_

 _ **Y BUENO UN CAPITULO MAS ESTA HECHO… LUEGO DE DOS MESES Y DIEZ DIAS DESPUES DE LA ULTIMA ACTUALIZACION… PERO ES AHORA SI OFICIAL UN NUEVO CAP HECHO!; AHORA SI QUE ME TRAIGO ENTRE MANOS… no tengo idea… DE VERDAD! QUIEN SABE QUE HICE CON TANTO REVOLTIJO QUE EL FINAL HASTA PARA MI VA SER DIFERENTE!**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODA LA GENTE QUE ESTA SIGUIENDO ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE ESTA PENDIENTE DE LO QUE PUBLICO; ESPECIALMENTE LOS HATERS QUE SI BIEN ME LEYERON Y ME CRITICARON POR TOCAS COSAS "SAGRADAS" LES TENGO UN PAR DE COSAS…. CHINGUEN A SU MADRE Y ME VALE MADRES LO QUE DIGAN CON SUS OPINIONES, YA QUE PARA DECIR LO QUE ME DIJERON SE TUVIERON QUE FUMAR MI HISTORIA JAJAJAJA… ESO DEBIO DOLER NO CREEN? NORMALMENTE ME GUARDO ESTAS COSAS PERO COMO ESTA VEZ FUE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME DICEN ESO Y DE QUE MANERA PUES TENIA QUE DECIRLES "GRACIAS" AL ESTILO MEIOU…**_

 _ **AHORA SI LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD(ATRASADA…TIPICO DE MI) Y UN PROSPERO AÑOS NUEVOS ARBANOS Y ARBANAS!**_

 _ **SOY CHARLY MEIOU REPORTANDOME!**_

 _ **SALUDOS GENTE!**_


End file.
